


Lovers by choice

by Jungkooksleftshoe



Category: Brothers Conflict, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adoption, Artist Kim Taehyung | V, BDSM, Brotherhood, Chef Kim Seokjin | Jin, Consensual Somnophilia, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Dom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluffy, Gamer Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, Kim Seokjin | Jin is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kinks, Kissing, Living Together, Love Confessions, Making Love, Min Yoongi | Suga Has an Oppa Kink, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Multi, Not Incest, Oral Sex, Park Jimin is Whipped (BTS), Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Producer Kim Namjoon | RM, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Reverse Harem, Sex, Smut, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Spanking, Stepsiblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, University Student Jeon Jungkook, Voyeurism, brothers conflict - Freeform, gagging, heated sex, slowburn, y/n is respectable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungkooksleftshoe/pseuds/Jungkooksleftshoe
Summary: You move in with your new 7 step-brothers after your father married their mother. And they  eventually fall for you? (Not as incesty as it may sound) Lots of fluff and of course smut.Based off of the anime: Brother's Conflict, I wrote up my own version using the Bangtan boys! I found inspiration fromBrothers Conflict by Nyxie_Pixie! (written for BTS as well)
Relationships: BTS/Reader, Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble & You, Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble/Reader, BangtanBoysEnsemble, Jungkook/Reader, Namjoon/Reader - Relationship, OT7/Reader, Taehyung/Reader, hoseok/reader, jimin/reader, seokjin/reader, yoongi/reader
Comments: 135
Kudos: 414





	1. The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for clicking on my story. I really hope you enjoy it and please leave me any comments or questions. 💜

As you walked on, following the gps on your phone, you weighed out the pros and cons in your head. Okay maybe this wouldn’t be too bad. You have a bigger home, less isolation, family meals, and a mom. That’s not bad at all. 

But there were still a couple cons:

1\. You weren’t used to being around men other than your father whenever he was home at all which wasn’t much.  
2\. You’re easily flustered. You don’t want any of these mysterious new “brothers” of yours taking advantage of you.  
3\. Rowdy house means less quiet time and you need your silence to effectively study. You were in college after all and the going isn’t too easy.

Sighing to yourself you walked up a rather large driveway and paused at the end of it to look up at the new place you’d call home. With no delivery truck in sight you thought it was safe to assume that you got there before them and sucked in a heavy breath as the doorbell rang under your finger. You could faintly hear the thudding of rushed footsteps leading up to the door then it suddenly swung open. A beautiful breathless man stood at the now opened door shooting you a wide smile showing off both his dimples. “Hi y/n welcome home!” 

Your breath was caught in your throat for a moment not registering the dazzling man in front of you. He quickly caught his breath and calmed down to continue his greeting “I’m Namjoon. The fourth oldest brother.” He said cheerfully, never dropping his smile. Nor the eye contact. Feeling a blush creep up to your skin at his gaze you quickly bow then smile up at him. “it’s nice to finally meet you Namjoon-oppa” with a satisfied hum he stepped aside so that you could walk into the home. He began explaining the different floors and areas as you both walked down the narrow hallway that seemed to lead to an elevator at the end. 

He pressed a button that made the doors slide open for you two to walk in. “Please let me know if you ever need anything. I know suddenly moving in with a bunch of guys may be strange but on behalf of the brothers I can say that they’re the best group of guys you could ever meet.” He threw you a sympathetic smile that made you look down at your feet while fidgeting with your fingers. 

So this was your new brother? You peeked up at him again mumbling a thank you. You let your gaze linger a little longer on his features, not sure how much longer this elevator ride would last. He had Silvery hair that was in a neatly sculpted mullet, a sharp yet round face with a button nose and plump lips, followed by a long neck and a broad chest. From what it seemed it didn’t look like he was ripped but built nicely with an even mix of soft and strong. The elevator dinged indicating that you were at your designated floor, making you avert your gaze to the opening doors. 

You both walked out into what seemed like a large living area composed of a nice spacious kitchen to the left and a little farther down being a large dining table. Probably because of the big family and lastly to the far right a large lounging area that seemed like a living room. You also took notice that there weren’t any traditional walls, instead they were made of glass letting in the afternoon sun.Namjoon lightly grabbed your hand leading you into the living space checking for any nearby siblings. You couldn’t help but blush at the vast size difference of your hands as you watched his warm hand engulfing yours. 

“Oh Jin-hyung!” 

Pulling you from your thoughts you looked up to see a man lounging on the long couch smiling up at you from his position while quickly standing up to properly greet you. “Y/n this is Jin, he’s the oldest son in our family and not to mention the best cook ever.” Jin patted Namjoon’s arm with a chuckle while offering you a warm smile. “It’s nice to finally meet you little bird you’re so much cuter than the pictures!” He gushed while holding your free hand in his. 

Uh... why are they all so handsome so far? Jin was tall. Sure not as tall as Namjoon, but close to it. He had VERY wide broad shoulders and a lanky frame to compliment it. He had sharp eyebrows and plump lips a nice peachy color. He suddenly licked his lower lip as he studied your features as well and noticed your appointed gaze. “Ah thank you Jin-oppa you’re very handsome yourself” you winked at him in a rush of confidence. He seemed to like that and patted your hand while his smile widened “I think she’ll fit in perfectly here” 

Namjoon grabbed Jin’s attention as he spoke up “Hyung do you think we should bring her up to her room or find the rest of the guys?” 

Jin hesitated a bit before saying that going up to your room was a good idea and hopefully we’d find the rest of the bunch on the way there. Both men with one of your hands in hand led you back to the elevator. Once inside you realized that you felt like a child being led by your two older brothers. Don’t get it wrong it kinda felt nice to be so included but the blush on your face said that you were intimidated by the situation. Once again the elevator pulled up and opened its doors with a ding and you were once again being pulled by your now two older brothers. 

“This floor is for the younger kids,” Jin explained. “You’ll be sharing this floor with Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook.” You hummed in acknowledgment while letting your mind drift off into thinking if the youngsters were as cute as your older brothers. You took notice that the hallway walls were painted a nice royal blue color with two large windows at each end. The boys lead you to a room labeled “y/n” on a floral name plate. The boys saw you looking at the plate and Namjoon quickly explained “we wanted to make it pretty and girly for you. Taehyung’s idea.” “It’s so cute I’ll be sure to thank him when I see him,” you said cheerfully, actually grateful for the effort. Both boys cracked wide smiles at you as Jin turned the handle to your bedroom door. Inside where two men. One out of breath on the floor resting and the other setting down a box while swiping the sweat off his brow. 

Suddenly both men paused to look at the intruders. “Oh my god.” The one who had set down the box said. He quickly rushed up to you, pushing the other two out of the way while reaching out for your body. Once he reached you he quickly retreated both hands back at his sides. “Sorry y/n I was ready to give you a hug but I realized how gross and smelly I am right now.” he said with a light hearted chuckle. You raise your hands in the defense while smiling at him. “No worries oppa. If I knew you guys were going to have to bring up my stuff yourselves I would’ve come over way earlier.” You said with a frown.

His smile never faltered as he came up to pat your head. “hey hey it’s okay. Let us do something for our new little sister. We wanna show her how much we care.” he winked at you then flashed a heart shaped smile. “Have you met the others yet?” You shook your head and he offered you another pat. “How rude of them! Don’t worry, Hobi-oppa will go find them!” You laughed at this. Did he really have to refer to himself in third person? You watched as his smile got wider and he rushed out the room to go find the younger brothers.

You heard a sigh and looked up to see that the man that was previously resting on the floor is now standing in front of you. “I’m Yoongi and that overly hyper man you just met is Hoseok. But for short we call him Hobi.” He offered a hand for you to shake. He seems like a loner you noted. You shook his hand as you smiled up at him “Nice to meet you Yoongi-oppa.” If you weren’t looking up at him while you said that you would’ve missed it. Yoongi seemed to jolt when you greeted him but then settled and gave you a gummy smile. His initial reaction confused you but you appreciated the cute smile that came afterwards and began to think that he might not be so cold after all. And you suddenly had a newfound determination to make him smile like that more often. The moment that felt like forever ended in mere seconds with the door being flung open.

In came Hobi along with three HANDSOME young men. You could feel the saliva slowly start to build in your mouth as you quickly checked each one of them out. Two of the men were tall while one was noticeably shorter. The shortest seemed to catch your attention first. He had wild bright orange hair and puffy reddish lips. He was dressed in a black tee accompanied by black jeans and black slippers.Next was one with longer hair that fell back into a mullet similar to Namjoon’s but curly. He had piercing eyes that told a different story from the genuine smile on his face. He was dressed loosely in a large tee and loose pants. He gave you an artsy kind of vibe. Lastly there was the one who looked the most shy. He had dark shaggy hair that made him look soft but handsome. He was wearing clothes similar to the other tall one except he was sporting some gray sweats with his hands shoved in the pockets. But you could see his exposed forearms that were all muscle as he seemed to flex his hands in his pockets from your curious gaze. 

The first two hurried up to you and the taller one and grabbed you into a bear hug while the shorter one held your hand awaiting his turn. After a couple minutes of him holding you and singing praises under his breath he finally let you go to hold you by the shoulders and look into your eyes. “I- well.. Hi gorgeous.” He smiled brightly at you. His mouth looked boxy as he smiled. It was kind of cute along with his child-like excitement.

“Hi oppa!” You gazed into his eyes. Any nervousness or uneasiness suddenly vanished as his excitement rubbed off on you. “why didn’t you guys tell us how beautiful she was? It’s almost unfair that she has to be our sister.” The shorter one gushed, also gazing into your eyes. You flushed at that and understood what he meant by it but just to be a little bit dramatic you let your smile fall making them think that perhaps you were upset. The shortest looked as if he were to fix what he said but instead the shy one put a finger under your chin for you to look up and meet his eyes. 

“Jimin-Hyung meant that as a complement y/n.. Almost as if you’re too pretty to be our sister we’d rather see you as just a girl. A potential girlfriend even maybe.” He said every word as if he were in a trance hooded eyes and scarlet cheeks as he looked into your eyes mischievously. Immediately your cheeks flared up burning your face as his words traveled straight to your heat. Surprised at yourself you let out a squeak and all the boys immediately let you go rushing apologies at you. “I’m so sorry y/n I didn’t mean to scare you I was just explaining what Jimin-Hyung had said-“

“Nonono Kookie it was my fault that this got out of hand. I spoke out of turn, I should’ve kept my comments to myself.” The shorter one quickly started giving you an apologetic look. Both were taking turns blaming themselves until you grasp each one of their hands firmly in yours. “It’s okay oppas don’t worry about it. I’m just a bit overwhelmed today, a lot of new things are happening.” Both men physically calmed down and smiled at you. And at that moment you could’ve melted. Kookie had a smile that resembled a bunny that was absolutely adorable while Jimin had a large smile that made his eyes disappear.You squeezed both their hands before you gently let them go. Jin spoke up and told the three boys to introduce themselves before they left you to unpack and wind down before dinner.

Kookie returned to his shy demeanor and mumbled out at “hi my name is Jungkook and I am the Maknae of the family.” He looked up at you under his eyelashes as if searching for confirmation that you had heard him. Getting the hint you said “nice to meet you Jungkook-oppa.” After you had said that you gained a bit of confused stares which caused Jimin to speak up. “No no y/n you’re our age” he pointed between himself and the taller boy that gave you a bear hug earlier. “Therefore, Jungkook should be a bit more formal and call you noona.” He stated as if scolding the Maknae.

“Sorry noona.” Jungkook mumbled out while beet red. Embarrassment clear on his face. No reason not to tease him a bit... “It’s okay Kookie baby it was just a mistake.” You smiled widely as the older brothers laughed at it. Yoongi even quickly stated that he already likes you as you watched Jungkook put his head in his hands. “Ah ah ah don’t forget it’s noona for Taehyung too. I’m the only oppa for you in this Maknae line.” Jimin said as he smiled brightly as if it were a proud moment for him but Taehyung pushed him to the side to reach out to you and pull you into a soft hug. Ignoring Jimin’s protests in the background Taehyung proceeded to whisper in your ear. “Nice to meet you noona. I hope you can teach me many new things.” 

His voice was low and husky, giving you goosebumps and made you shiver slightly after he let you go. The other boys looked at you in wonder probably trying to guess what the younger man had said to make you resemble a tomato. “Okay okay file out boys. We’ve overwhelmed her too much today and she still has dinner to get through later.” This time it was Yoongi who spoke out, pushing the youngsters out the door. “But Hyung! I haven’t introduced myself yet!” Jimin whined. Shooting daggers with his eyes at Taehyung for cutting him off earlier and Taehyung simply sticking his tongue out at him in return. “I’m sure y/n knows who you are. Now leave.” 

Sure enough everyone filed out leaving you with just Jin in the room. “Hey sorry about all that sweetheart. We were really excited to meet you. I hope we didn’t freak you out too much.” He searched your face for reassurance and you simply gave him a defeated look. “I can’t say that this wasn’t overwhelming, but it’s not in a bad way.” You paused for a moment thinking it over. “Personally I think I’ll be very happy living here when I get used to everything.” He hugged you when you said that. Squeezing tightly while ruffling your hair. “Thank God. I’m so glad.” He let you go softly and handed you a paper.

“We had Jungkook draw it out since he has the neatest handwriting. It’s a map of the house in case you can’t get around on your own.” You look down at the neatly drawn map pointing to all the different rooms and floors along with drawings of pink little bunnies. It was way too cute, you weren’t sure if he was trying to appeal to you because you’re a girl or if he actually like these kind of things but you found it so endearing. “I’ll have to thank him for it later it’s so cute” you smiled up at him while bringing the paper up to hug your chest. He smiled and nodded telling you that Jungkook would be very happy to hear it and that he’d take his leave now while letting you know that dinner should be ready in about two hours or so, so you had time to rest. 

At the door he peeked in giving you one last warm smile before shutting the door completely. A sigh of relief suddenly escaped you after a few minutes of standing in the middle of the room. This was a lot to take in but honestly you felt so tired at that moment that only a nap would do you some justice. Slipping on a big t-shirt after stripping to only your panties you looked towards the bed and saw that the boys had it neatly fixed for you with light pink sheets. It was really thoughtful of them and they seem to be so excited to have a sister it actually made you happy about coming here. Slipping under the covers, you nuzzled into the fabric of the fluffy pillow not fighting off the clouds in your mind as you let yourself drift to sleep.


	2. Before the dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys give you some time to unwind while preparing for the family dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m so sorry for the wait I got caught up with a lot of writers block but I’m back and hopefully I can update sooner

Jungkook sighed as he walked into the living room after Jimin. After being kicked out thanks to Yoongi, the rest of the boys decided to have a small meeting before seeing you again. All they were waiting on was Jin now since he had stayed behind to give you the map that Jungkook had drawn. Thinking back on it while taking up the middle space on the long couch, Jungkook realized that he drew his favorite character without thinking. “Hopefully she thinks that I drew it to make it cute for her” he thought to himself as he watched his older brothers slowly drag in, taking their own seats.

Next to him sat Namjoon to one side and Tae to the other. Peeking to the side he studied each of their faces carefully. Namjoon seemed deep in thought. Brows furrowed and fingers brought up to caress his lips. Clearly something was on his mind and it was safe to assume that it was the new sister in the family. As for Taehyung he was busy looking the other way at Jimin, apologizing for stealing his moment a couple of minutes ago. His words sounded genuine while his eyes, like always, said something else. They were dark and mischievous.

Sighing to himself Jungkook returned his gaze to the palms of his hands. Once again thinking things over. It’s true what Jimin said. You are too pretty and it is a shame that you had to be their sister. He’s never seen a girl so soft and adorable before. It’s a little disappointing to say the least. Kook was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Seokjin speak up announcing his return. “I gave her the map and told her to take her time resting. She looked really worn out and nervous, I hope she’ll be okay for dinner.” He said sympathetically. “So far from what I’ve seen she’s very respectful and playful. She even challenged at Kooks flirting to lighten the mood. I think she’ll be okay here.” Yoongi ended with a shrug. Many nodded agreeing with what Yoongi said but still no one knew how to proceed until Namjoon spoke up. “I think the best way for us to get to know her while still giving her space without making her uncomfortable is by letting things happen naturally.” He glanced around at each brother making sure they understood. After a while he let out a long sigh.

“What I meant by that is like for example, let’s say that she comes down here to relax on the couch.” As he spoke he gestured to the couch everyone was sitting on. “Anyone who happens to be walking by or going to relax there too should find something to do with her, like play video games or share a snack. Do something casual that would help make conversation. Sure you don’t always have to do this every time you see her but if you find yourself having a hard time talking to her that’s the best method instead of marching up to her room and questioning her.” Immediately the room was filled with hums of agreement, letting Namjoon know that they had understood. That being said that made Kook look back down at his hands and fiddle with his fingers. “I could probably play video games or draw with her. Show her all the cool stuff I have too. This won’t be too hard, I just have to be better than the hyungs.” He thought as he looked up behind his fringe to study his brothers once again.

The meeting must’ve ended with that since Jin and Yoongi we’re now making their way to the kitchen to start dinner and the rest of the boys were going off and doing their own things. Seeing this he stood up and slowly made his way to the elevator to go up to his room. Once upstairs in front of the door of this room he spared a glance down the hall at your door wondering what you may have been up to and if you were actually sleeping. His gaze lingered on your door until he shook off his thoughts and opened the door to walk inside.

Jungkook’s room was exactly what anyone would expect it would look like because of his personality. The interior was mostly black. Black walls and bed sheets, black furniture and brightly colored posters. He had a couple sprawled out on his walls, each with different genres. Some were anime related, others video game related, and lastly a couple Kpop groups like Girls generation were also up there. It was a little messy in there and his tv was still on from the game he was playing before Hoseok came in to drag him out to meet you. He sat back in his usual spot in his gaming chair in front of his gaming setup and turned off the tv to turn on his PC. After a couple of rounds ending in victory, he figured that dinner would be ready soon so a shower would be nice. Yanking the towel off the hook on his wall he made his way downstairs to the bathroom.

—————

Letting out a soft sigh your eyes flutter open. The room around you felt strange and foreign. It was lit with the dim light of the moon from outside that had freshly met the sky. Sitting up this time you registered your surroundings, and realized that you were in your new bedroom. You must’ve had some kind of nightmare since you happened to be drenched in sweat. Hastily reaching for the bedside lamp you managed to turn it on and get a hold of the map of the house. Quickly laying eyes on your destination, you jump up to gather your toiletries. Thinking about today would be best to do in the shower and since you’re unfortunately drenched in sweat you get to kill two birds with one stone.

Walking through the hallway you could see the light on below indicating activity of the other boys. When you peeked over the railing you saw Jin and Yoongi busy in the kitchen and Hobi setting up the dinner table while Namjoon lounged on the couch with a book in hand. Wondering about where the younger brothers were, you tried to silently enter the bathroom. Walking in quickly and shutting the door behind you, you finally let out a sigh. “Oh hey there” A voice spoke. shocked, you looked up only to be met with wide doe eyes and- OH MY GOD

There was Jungkook: his long freshly washed hair reaching down under his ears in thick chunks of loose curls. A deep blue towel tied tightly around his hips concealing the, more than likely, thick muscles of his thighs below it. But those features were NOT what caught you off guard. The lightly tanned skin of his torso shined brightly under the light water droplets that scattered across his body. Each ab tightly defined and chiseled as if god himself made him from stone, his pecs tensed up at the sudden attention. The situation surely started to settle in his mind. “O-oh I’m sorry Noona I just— uh I’ll get out your way. Enjoy your shower.” He rushed out as he covered his upper half by crossing his arms over his chest and jogged out, closing the door behind him lightly. Realizing that you were still standing there in shock you got a grip and quickly locked the door. Letting out your second heavy sigh of the day, you take a good look at the bathroom.

The interior was a nice ivory color like most bathrooms. In the first part of the room you were in there were rows of three sinks on both sides of the room followed with large long mirrors right above. Straight ahead of you there was a fogged glass wall with a glass door in the middle. You walked up to the door still holding your toiletries in hand and walked in. It was humid inside but that was to be expected since Jungkook just came out of the shower. It smelled like cedar or no— pine? You weren’t sure but it was a woodsy smell which was probably from his body wash. You could see a large bathtub in the far back with a Japanese-style squat and shower a little before it with a shelf beside it with the different shampoos and body washes of the different boys.

You had to give them credit, for a house full of guys it’s pretty organized here. They even had separate hampers for each of the boys in the corner near the glass wall. There was one that was completely empty, labeled “y/n”. You could feel your heart melt a little at their thoughtfulness of completely making the house ready for your arrival. Walking up to the shelf you saw the one labeled with your name and noticed that it was the only one with a little door on it and a lock. Unlocking it you opened it up and saw a note: “Hey is it okay that I put this here for you? I figured you’d want some privacy Incase you had any lady things you wanted to keep in here so here you go -Namjoon (yoongi hyung helped)” smiling down at the note you neatly folded it and placed it by your phone to bring back up to your room.

After pouring some bubble bath mix into the bathtub you started the water. Once the tub was full you turned off the faucet and sat on the small stool and started the shower wetting your body. Reaching for your raspberry scented shampoo and lathering it in your hair, you got lost in your thoughts. You need to establish a line with these guys. Are they related to you by blood? No. But that doesn’t mean that the thoughts that you’re having aren’t wrong. These were your new mother’s children, you don’t want to disrespect her like that but.. did they have to be so good looking? Once you rinsed all the shampoo out you poured some conditioner into your palm and started working it into your hair from the ends to the roots prepping for combing out the knots.

Besides, you don’t even know them! Just their names and their faces and that’s not enough to establish what kind of people they are. So from now on they are your brothers. Anything that someone would find hot is supposed to be icky and gross. That’s just how it’s supposed to be, you’re siblings. That’s all. Wrapping your hair up in a T-shirt after turning off the shower head you dipped into the still steaming water of the bathtub while allowing your muscles to slowly relax as you fully sink in. After awhile you reached over slightly to check your phone for the first time today.

—————

6 NEW MESSAGES

**SOOBIN: Hey y/n how is the moving going?**

**SOOBIN: These guys better not be perverts. Say the word and I’ll come by to pick you up and bring you to my place.**

**SOOBIN: Judging by your unresponsiveness i'm gonna say that it’s going well so I’ll back off.**

**SOOBIN: txt me as soon as you can okay?**

**SOOBIN: Also I was thinking we should go out for drinks soon to celebrate. I was thinking tomorrow night or something?**

**SOOBIN: IT'S LATE AS HELL TXT ME BACK WOMAN!!!**  
——————

You smiled down at your phone and you typed your response. Soobin is such a worry wart you’d have to agree to go get drinks with him to make up for ignoring him all day and making him worry. You were glad to have him in your life.

—————

**YOU: you worry too damn much. I’m fine. I just took a nap and now I’m in the bath before dinner. Yeah we can go for drinks but I’m not gonna drive so you gotta come pick me up.**  
—————

Sighing you put your phone down once again waiting for his reply. You sink your upper half back into the, now, cooling water trying to search for it’s last bit of warmth. Hopefully this dinner will go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you have any comments or questions! 💜


	3. Swinging to the Rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is your meet up with Soobin. Time to get dressed and ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry updates are a little slow I’ve been trying to write longer chapters so it takes me longer to write but I hope y’all enjoy this chapter!

You were sitting in your room in front of your white vanity drying your hair when you heard a loud knock at the door. Turning off the blow dryer you got up to open the door to see who it was. There was Hobi standing in different clothes from earlier, this time he wore some basketball shorts and a loose plain tee. He smiled down at you and ducked a little to meet your height. “Jin sent me to come get you for dinner!” He then ruffled your hair and noticed it’s faint dampness. “Should I tell him you need a sec to finish drying off?” He dropped his hand and straightened back up. You thought about it for a moment then decided to speak up “yeah it’ll only take like 5 minutes if that’s not too long, I’m almost done here.” He offered you another ruffle and smiled “you got it! Just don’t take too long, we don’t want the food to get cold!” And with that he went on his way back down the hall disappearing into the darkness. 

Turning on the blow dryer you finished off drying your hair then left it loose in case any parts were still a little damp. Doing a once over you checked if your outfit could be deemed appropriate for having dinner with your brothers. You had a large black tee on with soft black cotton shorts on under. This was your usual sleep attire and personally you didn’t think there was a problem with it but then you paused. What if the boys actually dressed up? You dwelled on it for a moment then decided to brush it off. Hobi had on an outfit similar to yours, so it couldn’t have been formal at all. With that you grabbed your phone and closed the door of your bedroom and started for the elevator doors. Before you barely let the elevator doors close a hand reached through stopping them and allowing them to open once again. In came Taehyung sporting some striped PJ bottoms and a plain white tee. He shot you a boxy smile and you felt your heart pick up in pace. 

The elevator ride was short but nerve wrecking nonetheless. He let you walk out first like a real gentleman and followed behind you as you made your way to the table. Six pairs of eyes looked up to meet yours. Suddenly you felt very out of place and completely awkward. You almost gave into the urge to run back to the elevator and book it to your room when you felt two hands on your shoulders. “What’s wrong? Are you not sure which seat to take?” A deep voice rang behind you, obviously belonging to Taehyung. “Here sit in my usual seat next to Jimin, maybe it’ll make you feel less isolated.” With that he sat you down and took his own seat that the end of the table.

“Well look at you TaeTae aren’t you being a real gentleman today” Jimin added playfully as he patted your head trying to ease some of the tension you were feeling. “Well of course! Not like any of you were helping, all you did was stare at her. How rude.” He said proudly. Snorting at this because you knew it was true you physically relaxed in your seat and smiled at him. “And I’m thankful for it. Thanks TaeTae.” You saw his smile falter for almost a second when you used the nickname Jimin gave him, cheeks reddening but smile returning he smiled harder than he did before. “Well isn’t this little interaction too sweet” yoongi grumbled. “It’s nice and all but I’m starving so it’s time to cut it short” realizing his words you finally looked down at the table in front of you. It was filled with three large plates, one for pasta, one for several servings of Chicken Parmesan, and a plate full of garlic knots. “I hope you like Italian y/n” Jin chirped. 

Honestly at this point you didn’t care what you ate, you were just starving. When yoongi pointed out the food you had felt your stomach viscously rumble and yell at you for food. Luckily the room was already filled with the clinking of utensils getting ready to eat so no one heard it. Before serving himself, Jimin reached for your plate. “Here let oppa serve your food for you” he went ahead and put a healthy serving of each food on your plate then set it down in front of you with a cute smile, both eyes disappearing with the action. “Thank you oppa you didn’t have to though I could’ve done it myself..” he scoffed at you but his smile never left his lips “nonsense! Let me do something nice for you. It’s what siblings do after all, the elders look over the younger ones.” You gave him a silent thank you as you felt not only your face, but your heart also warmed up. You thought that you could get used to this, having people look out for you and be there when you need them. It’s nice. 

After a moment passed you looked down at the food and noticed the commotion around you had stopped. You looked up confused only to see seven pairs of eyes on you. “Don’t mind us y/n! We just want to see your first reaction to Jin’s cooking.” He pointed his thumb next to him at Jin, who had a confident look on his face. “Oh please there has not been not one person who has had my cooking and didn’t like it.” He said matter-of-factly. You had to admit that having everyone stare at you had but you on edge again and was making your appetite disappear at a rapid pace because of the anxiety that was starting in your heart. But you decided to take the leap of faith and gathered up some spaghetti on your fork and cut off a decent sized chunk out of the chicken to accompany the pasta. Everyone leaned forward in their seats anticipating your reaction with excitement. It didn’t matter even if you did like it, the first reactions were usually so euphoric that they could not have missed yours. 

You brought the fork up to your lips and plopped the food right into your mouth. You chewed slowly and when your tongue finally got a— “oh fuck” you moaned out not even thinking of what was coming out your mouth. you took another bite and triggered another moan to settle deep in your throat. After about the third bite you heard a snicker. Returning back to reality you let your eyes flicker in the direction that it came from. There was Jin with a nice smirk on his flushed face reigning in his victory. “I think you boys owe me 10 each.” You began to take in your surroundings when you saw six boys sigh in defeat with a blush brushing each of their cheeks. You paused and locked eyes with Hoseok for a moment. “Did I really just..?” He gave you a cheeky smile “mhm!” “In front of..?” The gears started turning in your mind and you felt your embarrassment settle in the pit of your stomach. “Mhm! But don’t worry y/n that was a completely normal reaction. We just wanted to see if you’d break Jin’s winning streak but I guess not haha. Don’t stress it!”

Some boys hummed in reassurance and others just simply nodded their head along. Although you were still a little worked up from your realization, you couldn’t help but feel calmer in the presence of these boys. This is what family feels like for sure. You felt it deep in your heart as if everything about being here with them felt right. Like it was meant to be. Dinner finished off with Jungkook and Taehyung on dish and clean up duty since the two eldest were the ones who cooked it all. Everything went better than you could’ve ever hoped. You felt welcomed and kind of submerged into this little dynamic they had going on here. You laughed with them and told stories of things that had happened in high school and they had shared their own stories too. Overall the night went well and you hoped that the boys had as much fun as you did. 

Making your way to the elevator, Yoongi and Namjoon followed close behind. Pressing the buttons for both floors, Yoongi leaned on the back wall between you and Namjoon. “So..” You looked at him from the corner of your eye to see he was looking at the ceiling. “How do you feel so far with all of us?” You turned your body completely to face the two men so that you could peer deeply into their eyes. “Honestly this may have just been the first day, but the best of what I can say is that I feel safe here and I think I’ll be very happy here as well with all of you” you shot them a blinding sincere smile hoping to reassure them that they did a good job with you. 

Both brothers physically relaxed and smiled back at you happy to have helped you feel at home. Before you could get another word though the elevator beeped and opened the doors to let you out. You quickly bowed and bid them good night while rushing to your room. Shutting the door behind you and turning off the light you tried to blindly find your bed in the darkness while your eyes adjusted. After finding it you flopped down onto the mattress letting sleep find its way to you.

—————

The teacher finally dismissed the class after holding the students behind to finish the last part of the lesson. Since it was your only class of the day you didn’t particularly mind. It was about 12pm now meaning that you had about three hours to get ready. You and Soobin agreed that he’d pick you up to go out to get drinks. Although you weren’t much of a day drinker you understood why he would rather go out early. Before making your way home you stopped by the drug store to pick up a few things. Due to the line of work your father does you never particularly struggled with money. He always made sure to send you money for any necessaries that you’d need while being away from him and even now that you moved in with boys he still sent you whatever he could for your lady things. 

Finally walking up the driveway you unlocked the door and made your way to the elevator. Deciding to be polite you stopped at the main living space to greet anyone that was home. There sat Jungkook and Jin bickering with each other. You saw them chopping at each other's necks and throwing fake punches at one another. It was endearing to say the least seeing two brothers go at it like best friends. Letting out your giggles you seem to have caught the attention of the two brothers. Before any one of them could greet you, you felt two arms wrap around your shoulders and heard a melodic “welcome home!” In your left ear. Turning in their arms you tried to see who had grabbed you from behind. Instead of seeing them they tucked out of the way and buried their face in the back of your neck. “Aw come on! You gotta at least guess!”

Although it’s only your second day here, you could kind of start to recognize each brother's voice. And from what you knew this one was.. “Jimin!” The two arms loosened around you and the mystery brother revealed themself to you to in fact be Jimin. “Wow the second day and you already recognized his voice?” Jin was now standing next to you along with Jungkook, both looking at you with interest. Thinking up an excuse you quickly told the boys that your memory was really good and that remembering small things like names, faces, or even voices was a breeze. But in reality you found that there was something alluring about Jimin’s voice. You couldn’t quite put your finger on it now but it’s something about it’s soft kindness that makes you want to listen to it all day. After greeting the two boys and a bit of small talk you finally head up to take a shower and get ready. 

Pulling your skirt down a bit you admired yourself in the mirror, you weren’t wearing anything over the top, but you opted for trying to dress nicely since it was your first outing in awhile. You had on black chunky heeled boots with fishnet tights and a black short (but not too revealing) skirt. For your top you wore an oversized black sweater that was stuffed into the hem of your skirt. Hearing the ding from your phone brought you back to your senses and reminded you that Soobin was waiting for you outside. Grabbing your handbag you sprinted towards the elevator in excitement. Once again deciding to stop at the main floor just to let whoever was there know that you’d be going out and would be home early. 

This time Jin sat alone watching what seemed to be a cooking show in the living room. The click of your heels must’ve alarmed him because he looked up at you abruptly, eyes widening. “Hey y/n where are you off to?” He leaned forward in his seat, eyes trained on you as if to get a better look at what you were wearing. Of course being sized up by a man so handsome made you squirm a bit but you had to remember that you had somewhere to be. You explained that you would be going to hangout with a friend and should be back early. With that he stood up and guided you back to the elevator. 

“The least I can do is walk you out and make sure you get to your friend safely.” he reached out to hold your significantly smaller hand in his as you two waited for the elevator to reach its destination. Gently walking you out you felt protected and loved being taken such good care of. Once outside, you spotted Soobin’s car and turned to Jin to thank him before happily skipping over to Soobin. Jin watched as the car pulled off with you in it. He silently hoped for your safety then returned to the house to let the others know that you’d be out for the day.

——---

The familiar ring tone of the doorbell played across the house and made all the boys flinch in their seats. You had been gone all night and now that it was 4am, they hoped it had been you at the door returning home. The one who got up from their seat was Jin who swiftly ran to the elevator to go down and answer the door. The rest of the boys waited impatiently hoping for you to return home. After swinging the door open Jin was greeted with an unexpected sight. 

There you were slouched over a tall man's shoulder. At the sight of Jin the man gently placed you on your feet but held one of your hands in his and his other hand behind the small of your back. “Ah... hello sir, you’re one of y/n’s new brothers right?” Jin gave him a rapid nod and ended with an intense stare, listening to what the unknown man had to say. “Oh, that’s perfect! I’m one of y/n’s closest friends Soobin. We wanted to celebrate her having a new family and it seems like she drank a little too much” 

Suddenly there was a loud giggle and the two men looked down to see you looking up at them. “S-soo in! Don’t tell Jinnie that hah I’m perrrfectly fine” you tried to stand on your own while shooing Soobin’s hands away, only for you to almost fall over having Jin hold onto your shoulders this time. As if ignoring your shenanigans, Soobin continued on. “She’s a little wild when drunk so I suggest getting her some water before bed.” Before he continued on as his gaze dropped to where you were. His eyes softened. “Also thank you for being here for her. She’s lived most of her life on her own. She’s really happy to have people to spend it with so please continue to make her happy.”

With that he bowed to Jin and explained to him that he needed to take his leave because of work in the morning. Jin uttered a quick thank you then gently shut the door after Soobin had disappeared into his car. “Hey y/n, can you walk sweetheart?” Feeling you spring up again he watched in amazement and you tried walking to the elevator like a newborn fawn. Chuckling to himself he caught up to you and scooped you up bridal style and walked into the elevator, Shifting your weight to one side to be able to press the button. The entire way up you simply complained and whined about how you were fine, yet you made no effort to get out of his hold. 

Once at the living area Jin set you down on the couch safely before turning around to talk to the boys about what was going on. After explaining what happened, the boys got straight to work. Yoongi going to fetch the pain meds and water, Jimin going upstairs to fix your bed and find pajamas, and Tae stood behind the couch trying to reason with you about combing your hair. The rest of the boys stayed alert in the living room watching your every move in case of any vomiting or discomfort. After each boy returned with necessities in hand they set them down in front of you ready to help you sober up and get ready for bed. 

“But TaeTae I don wanna” you were scrunched up in a ball with your arms covering your head as if shielding it from Tae’s wrath. While doing this your skirt lifted higher over your thighs revealing your panties to the rest of the boys. And without fail of course they all noticed. “Uh Taehyung please reason with her. I think Jungkook is gonna faint from the exposure he’s getting” Hobi pointed out while trying to hide his blush. 

Taehyung looked up confused at them. “Exposure to what? A drunk girl?” He asked while finally releasing your hands from your hair. “Uhm” yoongi spoke up. “We can see her underwear” At this you shot up and looked around the room. “Ahah it’s okay yoong I-it’s too hot in here anyway.” And with that you drunkenly messed with your top until it was completely off and completely slid off your skirt leaving you in just your set of underwear in front of the men. 

All frozen in place they all trained their eyes on your body drinking in the sight of your exposed skin. You sighed happily and took refuge on Jimin’s lap while locking your arms around his neck and burying your face in it too. “Kay TaeTae you can comb my hair now.” Unsure of what to do he looked up and around at his brothers. 

All except Jimin were tense with jealousy. 

He could see on the left side of the couch how yoongi kept fiddling with his hands. Popping his knuckles and picking at his nail bed while staring intensely at the scene before him. Namjoon was standing with his jaw clenched tightly and his face completely flushed. Clearly jealous but paying more attention to your body more than anything else as if this were a rare opportunity. Hoseok had his hands shoved deep in his pockets and his eye wandered around the room looking in no particular location but if it weren’t for the dim light of the kitchen that was further down in the room he would’ve missed the deep scowl that was on his face. 

Now shifting his gaze to the right side he caught Jin making eye contact with him while patting his knee as if urging him to go brush your hair. His movements were tense though and a frown rested behind the supportive look he was giving Tae. Taehyung looked a little farther down and saw Kookie curled up into a ball, similar to how you were earlier when you were protesting against him. But instead Kook has his hands in his sleeves like a sweater paw while hugging his knees tightly to him. Gaze focused on the floor. And finally Tae’s eyes shift to land on the couple of the hour but instead of what he was expecting he was met with something else. Jimin was tense. Frozen in place while you curled into him giggling into his neck. 

Noticing Tae’s eyes he quickly sprung back to life. “Y/n... can I touch you?” After that the whole group came to life a couple gasping and others tensing up. Everyone’s eye on you. “Of courseee Jiminie...” you fell into a fit of laughter before saying “cricket” The boys all visibly calm down and laugh along with you. Which causes you to look up at all of them and giggle out “I’m so happy you guys are here with me” you earned to arms around your waist pulling you close and a ruffle in your hair. All the boys were now cooing at you for being so soft and adorable now. Each one dying to baby you. 

Tae came around behind the couch and removed Jin’s hand from your hair. “Excuse me sir but I have some hair to untangle” Jin shot him a glare but instead moved to settle down in Tae’s old spot. Yoongi stood up with meds and water in hand walking over to you and Jimin and crouching down in front of you two. Tae was still brushing your hair and Jimin was lazily drawing patterns into the skin of your back, his soft breath tickling your neck as you look down at yoongi. 

“Take these” he said while bringing two pills up to you. “You’ll wake up without a hangover.” You happily hummed and popped both into your mouth and took a swig of water then happily returned the glass to him with a bright smile. “Thankie oppa!” He gave you a soft smile back while guilt ate at him in the back of his mind. He felt disgusted at himself. How could he have lusted over you a mere couple of minutes ago, looking at you as if you were the most alluring woman on earth while you were just happy to be pampered by them. So not only was he disgusted at himself, he was also disgusted at his brothers. 

They’d surely have to have another meeting after they’d tuck you into bed. Especially since this seemed like a problem for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how y’all feel! Do you prefer shorter chapters and faster updates or make the chapters longer and worth the wait?


	4. Domestic time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend some time with Namjoon and try to remember last night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I said that I would write longer chapters and I promise they will be long but for now this one is a bit shorter because I need to think about the next step that I want to take with the story. But please enjoy and leave a comment! I love talking to you guys! Let me know if I should drop my Insta or twitter so you guys can talk to me! <3 Also I fixed some errors in previous chapters

The room was dead silent. Everyone was sitting in the living room with you fast asleep in your bed after everyone had taken care of you. The tension was thick in the air and it was only a matter of time before someone would give in and talk.

Looking around, Yoongi could see how physically uncomfortable everyone was so he spoke up, “I understand that she is a beautiful girl. And sure we are not related by blood but before she can be just a girl to us she’s our sister.” Everyone stood silent as if not wanting to open their mouths to let their thoughts spill out.

“Yoongi is right..” Hoseok was now looking up at all his brothers, eyes scanning the room. “We can’t let ourselves look at her as just a girl. Even if we’re in a situation like before. She’s our sister. Nothing less, nothing more.” with that he made his way to the elevator to go to bed.

Yoongi watched as the rest of the boys slowly filed out, each one deep in thought. You would think that they could be a little more civil than this, especially since it’s only been two days. But because of reasons beyond you and the immediate accessibility to a girl for these touched starved boys meant a lot.

He, himself can even admit that he would love to lay around and cuddle with you, find out what you smell like and what are the things you like and what you don’t like. Although these are things that he can know about in a completely platonic way, it kind of doesn’t feel like it should be that way?

Sighing to himself after realizing that he was the only one left in the spacious living room, he stalked out into the hallway to find the elevator so that he could finally put his busy mind to rest.

\-----

The morning light warmed the skin of your face when you finally were brought back to consciousness after your alarm had just rung. It should be 3:30pm, enough time for you to make it to your 5pm class. Stretching your limps out with a loud groan you finally stood up to start gathering your things for a shower.

The house was quiet as you walked down the sunshine filled hallway to the bathroom. Your head was completely empty without a worry in the world, the steaming from the water made you feel warm on the inside before you slid in to start your routine.

Heading down to the main space in the elevator, you had an hour to spare before your class and decided it’d be nice to lounge around with whoever may be home for awhile. With your purse in tow, you walked into the space to find Namjoon sitting at the dining table silently reading. He was so focused that you almost didn’t want to disturb his peace but of course he noticed you walking in before you could even say anything.

His face shined with a wide dimple-filled smile “good morning sleepyhead! I have some breakfast here for you that Jin made before going to work. I’ll heat it up and make some lunch for myself so that we can eat together. How's the hangover?” Oh. That’s right you went drinking with Soobin yesterday. You didn’t want to ruin your morning bliss with trying to dig up what happened yesterday so you left it at the back of your mind. “In all honesty I forgot that I went drinking yesterday. But I woke up feeling great and completely refreshed”

You could see Namjoon look down and bite his lip almost as if he were worried or even _guilty_ about something. But he seemed to have shaken his thoughts off and looked back up at you with a soft smile. “So are you open to having breakfast with me? It looks like you might have class soon but if you stay I’ll give you a ride there.”

Warmth bloomed in your heart when you realized that he really wanted to spend some time with you. That feeling of security came back and it made you gently smile. “Of course!” He got right to work heating up your food and making himself some nurungji as a snack. Soon after he set down the two plates and you both dug into your separate meals.

\-----

You laughed “Nono I mean I do read educational and analytical books but sometimes a little bit of twilight or fifty shades of grey-” you wiggled your eyebrows at him “makes things spicy” immediately you cringed at yourself the same time he cringed and when you both noticed it all ended in a fit of laughter.

He walked with you to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. “M’lady” He bowed to you in a goofy manner and you giggled as you took your seat. As soon as he shut the door you were hit immediately with the scent. Of course Namjoon always smells good but never have you really had a chance to really appreciate his scent until now. It smelled like deep woods. Pine, oak, just kind of earthy but rich? Like he owned a huge house and wore Gucci all day. Expensive. There’s the word. Yet the scent was comforting especially now that you’re getting to know him better.

Namjoon was already in the car before you noticed his presence. Turning on the GPS and inputting your schools name. There was a comfortable silence in the car as he first started driving, the both of you finally let your walls down in order to enjoy each others company.

After a while though he finally turned on the radio. As soon as he heard the familiar tune he turned up the volume and started dancing and yelling the lyrics “DO YOU REMEMBAH? THE 21ST NIGHT OF SEPTEMBAH” he was wiggling to the beat as you giggled loudly. Loving the energy he was giving off. He was even speeding on the highway skipping cars on the way along to the beat of the music. You couldn’t help but get caught up in the rhythm and energy and sang along as well with him. “Ba de ya, say do you remember? Ba de ya, dancing in September. Ba de ya, never was a cloudy dayyyyy”

By the end of the song you two were in laughing fits, glowing with happiness. You almost groaned at the upcoming sight of your university. Not wanting the moment to end. You spared a look at Namjoon just to see that he was still smiling brightly while focused on the road ahead. You decided that it was better to just enjoy the last minutes of your time together before class.

He pulled up smoothly to the curb and parked. He turned to you with a sheepish smile “I hope I didn’t scare you with my driving. I swear I drive like a normal person but sometimes the music just takes me, y’know?” You smiled, completely understanding what he meant “Nono it was okay actually it was one of the funnest car rides I’ve ever had so thank you for that. I’m surprised there were no cops to stop us. If there were, you definitely would've gotten a ticket or maybe worse, I swear you were going 100” you laughed at his shocked expression and noticed when his face turned scarlet.

“Well” he cleared his throat and fanned his face “I’m glad you had a good time but, I think you’ll be late to class if you don’t hurry on now” you took a peak at your phone 4:55pm. Groaning loudly, you scurried to pick up your purse and hurried out the car. Almost tripping all over yourself you sped walked as fast as you could to the building without looking crazy.

“HAVE A GOOD DAY TEXT ME IF YOU WANT ME TO PICK YOU UP LATER!” you quickly turned your head to see Namjoon with his torso sticking out the driver window and hands cupped around his mouth. You gave him a thumbs up then continued speeding on to your building.

Still basking in the glow of your morning you sat dazed for the first half of your class. Once you realized that it was just a review for something that you already knew by heart you let your mind wander. Namjoon is a great guy. Besides being handsome he’s also very smart and deep. He’s goofy and has a deep understanding and appreciation of things and the people around him. You felt your cheeks heat up. He really is a beautiful man… He said something earlier. What was it? You knew it was something that you had to remember but what was it? A message interrupted your thoughts and seeing the name reminded you of what you had forgotten

\-----

**SOOBIN: Hey babe how are you feeling? You were pretty wasted last night so you must be hungover. Do you remember much?**

\-----

Oh man. Last night that's right. It all came rushing back to you in that instant. From you and Soobin dancing and talking together, to you stripping and being all over Jimin’s lap. Your entire head is filled with blood making you heat up. Raising your hand with 15 minutes to spare in class the teacher saw your condition and excused you. In that instant you were racing down the hallway to leave the building while dialing up Soobins number.

After telling everything you remember to Soobin and he basically screamed at you on the phone. After a bit he calmed down but explained to you that you had to understand that things like this aren’t just okay because they are your brothers. Sure you were intoxicated and they didn’t do anything to take advantage of you per say but there had to have been some kind of mutual respect and although your brothers had handled it well, you had to remember that they are still men. And because you just moved in and your father just got married and all the fluffy stuff does not mean you know these people.

Listening in silence you thought back to the time you had with Namjoon earlier today. He looked at you like you were the only person that mattered in this world, he joked and laughed with you as if you had been friends or even just siblings for years. It reminded you of when you came home the day prior to see Jin and Jungkook play fighting in the living room. It was that kind of relationship that you were always envious about.

Yet despite not knowing the boys for long, because of the day that you had today, you wanted to learn more about them all and be able to feel connections like that with all of them. Soobin finally finished his lecture and you decided to keep your thoughts to yourself and instead you apologized and vowed to never do it again. Afterward he promised to take you out for ice cream the upcoming week for some hangout time. You texted Namjoon to let him know that you’d love a ride home and he was more than happy to provide it.

Not long after that, he arrived giving you a happy wave as you walked up to the passenger side of the car and slipped in. “Hey! How was class?” you winced a little thinking back to the conversation you had with Soobin and the little scene that you caused before the end of class. You looked forward to the road at the setting sun and answered honestly. “It was boring. I already knew everything since today’s lecture was just a review. I just couldn’t wait to get out of there.”

Namjoon hummed thoughtfully before responding “college can be boring sometimes” he shrugged “It’s you either are stressing and studying or you’re bored out of your mind. There’s literally no in between” You laughed at his honesty then let your smile drop. Something was weighing on your mind.

“Hey Namjoon?” he gave you a side glance “yeah y/n?” you fiddled with your fingers and peered out the window as if trying to avoid seeing his reaction. “Do you and the other guys like me so far?” He was silent for a bit and it made your nerves go on edge. “Well… I can’t say too much for the other guys except that they really want to get to know you better and like what they’ve seen so far. As far as I go however..” he turned to look at you during a red light and his eyes bore into yours “After this morning especially I can definitely say that you're smart, funny, silly, and all around down to earth and I can’t wait to know more.”

Your face was hot. You didn’t need to touch it to know. But you still smiled up at him. “I feel the same way” You two shared another moment of bliss while some nice music played during the car ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is so hard T-T It's like I wanna get to the goods but I need to build the story and make solid relationships and I want y/n to not be "easy" y'know? I want her to be more and just a slut for Bangtan T-T


	5. Getting to know more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn a bit about the boys past and in turn they learn a few things about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this chapter took FOREVER to get out I wanted to write a lot and not disappoint but I'm still a college student so there's gotta be some balance. The chapter isn't as long as I'd like it to be but I wanted to post so bad so here you go! I hope you enjoy!

You and Namjoon chatted away as you both rode the elevator up to the main living space. It was nearly time to start making dinner and you had mentioned to him that you wanted to help out, even if it’s a small task like chopping up veggies, you wanted to be helpful and get an opportunity to get to know the older two of the bunch. 

Walking in, Namjoon called out for Jin just to find him with his sleeves rolled up grinding spices in the kitchen. The two of you bounced over to him happily with warm smiles radiating sunshine and rainbows. Noticing this, Jin quirked an eyebrow “I see you two are getting along just fine?” You both smile wider at him, making him jokingly shield his eyes from you while complaining about blinding him with your smiles. 

When your cheeks started to hurt you let the smile just drop into a light-hearted grin. “Anywho we’re here because I would like to be your co-chef for dinner tonight” you chirped. Jin turned around and eyed Namjoon suspiciously, “Just you?”

Namjoon let out a nervous laugh “Of course it’s just her Hyung. You wouldn’t let me near the kitchen even if I asked.” Seeing your confused stare he was quick to explain “I’m really clumsy you see, I accidentally break things and I’m not too good at cooking at all. I’m just a mess” his shoulders slumped and a frown graced his lips. 

“Ya that’s why we call him the god of destruction. He may be book smart, IQ 148 and all, but not so much street smart” Your eyebrows shot up “148?” You looked at Namjoon who was still fiddling with his fingers with a slight blush on his cheeks from the mention of his nickname. It makes sense you thought, every other time you’ve seen him he’s usually curled up with a book. Not that reading justifies a person’s intelligence but it’s really cool.

You looked up at Namjoon and gave him the warmest smile you could muster “Don’t worry oppa I’ll teach you how to cook the correct way, then no one will make fun of you for it ever again!” Namjoon looked up at you from his hands, a small smile beginning to form on his lips, until it was interrupted by Jin’s scoff. “Good luck with that. There was this one time that I gave him the simple task of chopping the carrots and instead of going from the end up, he tried chopping it from the side.” Jin’s chest rumbled in a fit of laughter. 

Seeing Namjoons face fall again you held back your laughter and pulled him into a tight hug. “It’s okay Joonie I still believe in you” He was stiff for a moment as if he weren’t sure if he could hug you back or not. After a second he squeezed you tightly and mumbled a small “thank you” under his breath.

“KOOK STOP CHEATING!!” The abrupt noise made you and Namjoon jump and separate. You looked over the kitchen island to the living room where Hobi, Jimin, Tae, and Jungkook sat. You had to squint a bit to see what they were holding in their hands...oh. You jumped over the island and sprinted towards the couch landing right on Hobi’s lap and he screeched “YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME LOSE AHHH” You shifted in his lap for a second until you were sideways. Both knees draped over his right thigh and arms linked around his neck, pouting up at him. “Why did no one tell me that we were playing Mario Kart?”

Hobi paused the game, to the other three's disappointment, evident with audible groans, and looked down at you with a smile. “You seemed so busy loving your Namjoon-oppa that we didn’t want to disturb you” the blush was hot on your cheeks as you cupped your face with your hands. And before you could speak up to defend yourself, Jin yelled out “MORE IMPORTANTLY HOW DID YOU DO THAT??” He jogged up to you and easily plucked you off of Hoseok’s lap. He stood you up and checked you for any visible injuries then sighed. “Are you super athletic or something? You don’t really look all that muscular though..”

You looked up at him with a smile and shrugged “adrenaline I guess. I love me some Mario Kart, but now that I think about it-” you turned to Hoseok and bowed your head “I’m sorry oppa for suddenly hopping into your lap like that especially since we still don’t know each other that well.” He laughed and shushed you mid-sentence, guiding your shoulders back up from their bent position. Once you were upright again there was a hand in your hair -probably Jin’s- and both of Hobi’s cupped your cheeks.

He patted them softly as he cooed at you, “It’s okay princess! Don’t worry about it, I rather you be comfortable around us than just distant and uncomfortable. And if you like sitting on laps-” he gestured around him at Namjoon by the kitchen listening attentively with a small smile, pink dusting his cheeks. Then to Jin who still had a hand in your hair raking his fingers through the strands also smiling fondly at you. To lastly The three boys strewn on the floor near the couch all staring up at the group with wide eyes and soft smiles. “Yoongi isn’t here but I’m sure he’ll agree that you have seven laps ready for your comfort. Just pick your poison” he wiggled his eyebrows in a silly way that made you giggle and his smile widened at that.

“Ahem--” everyone turned to look at the elevator where a fresh Yoongi stood, hair dark and damp, more than likely from a shower. “It’s getting late” he huffed while walking into the kitchen “We have to start on dinner if no one wants a stomach ache by the time they go to bed.” you could see him picking up where Jin left off with the chopping, then everyone started going back to their original activities, Hobi told you that he’d make sure you get a turn with the game and you beamed at him. “Oh me and Jimishi might skip dinner if it’s done too late, we’re going out with some friends later and we don’t wanna make them wait up.” Taehyung added in, then turning to focus on the tv before Hobi started the game again.

“I’m sure it won’t take too long, y/n offered to help out today and three sets of hands are way faster than just two.” You let out a hum of agreement, Hobi nodded at you and let you know that he’ll still play with you after dinner and patted your tush to push you on your way to the kitchen with a giggle. 

Stumbling in you got right into work, pouring the box of spaghetti into the boiling water and stirring ever so often. Jin busied himself grilling the chicken out on the balcony, while Yoongi stayed behind in the kitchen chopping up mushrooms and prepping them to cook. You two worked in a comfortable silence the occasional yell from one of the boys would break the silence but other than that, it felt as if you’d been doing this your whole life. As if you belonged. Seeing that the noodles were almost done you decided to check on Jin to see if the chicken would be done soon.

There stood Jin humming an unfamiliar tune while casually flipping the chicken slices. You took a seat next to him at a nearby table and looked up at him in wonder. “Jin?” his impromptu song paused and he peeked down at you “yes sweetheart?” You hesitated before speaking, worried that you’d over step boundaries if you asked any personal questions.

“So I noticed you and some of the other boys are home often, not to sound rude or anything, I’m genuinely curious, do any of you work?” He chuckled at that, slowly putting down his kitchen tongs to give you his full attention. “Honestly, I understand why you’d be curious so don’t feel bad about asking. For us, having jobs isn’t necessarily something that we need to have because as you may be aware,” he motioned between you and himself “we live privileged lives because of our parents”

You thought about it for a second, supposing that it was true because although you were alone all this time, your father always provided more than enough for you to live comfortably. “However,” Jin pulled you out of your thoughts once again by lightly tugging your arm with one hand while the other was occupied with a plate full of slithers of grilled chicken. You stood up and trotted behind him waiting for him to continue.

Once in the kitchen he set to slicing the chicken in smaller bits while you drained the pasta and Yoongi finished stirring the sauce. “However, we don’t like to stay still for too long so we sort of all do our own things on the side. But of course instead of them being some boring 9 to 5 jobs, they’re careers in things that we all individually like.” He dropped the grilled chicken pieces into Yoongi's stirring saucepan. After a bit you also slowly dropped in the pasta with a bit of pasta water in and let Yoongi finish off. “Sweetheart, we can finish talking about this at the table, I’m sure you have more questions and who better to ask than 7 guys who love to talk about themselves? For now be a doll and set the table please?” with a pat on the shoulder, he set you off and turned back to the dishes in front of him.

You scrambled urgently to the table to lay out all the plates and silverware, catching a peek at the boys who were playing in the living room. The game was now paused, each guy chatting together or on their phone. Once Yoongi brought out one large saucer of pasta and Jin the other, setting them on opposite sides of the dinner table, they called for the other boys to come eat.

You sat next to jimin again, clearly still unsure about where you can and can’t sit. He gave you a reassuring smile and patted your thigh comfortingly before digging in. 

The first couple of the minutes of eating went by in the comfortable silence with the occasional praise about the food. After awhile, you decided it’d be a good time to keep your conversation with Jin going, and spoke up. “So I asked Jinnie-oppa about whether or not you all worked since I see most of you home so often, so I was wondering what do you all do for work?“ 

Everyone seemed excited to answer your question and all at once they all started talking. “Okay okay calm down guys” Jin stood and spoke up “clearly we need to talk in an orderly fashion. And I suggest we go from oldest to youngest.” Everyone settled down and agreed with Jin, waiting silently for him to start. 

“Okay so as you may have noticed, I really like cooking. And not only do I like cooking I also like eating food.” you furrowed your brows, completely confused but still trying to follow along. “...so because of that I own a restaurant and not only that, I also am a food critic on the side but don’t be fooled my dear my restaurant isn’t some shabby ol’ place, no no it’s very popular and it’s reserved for two years from now.” 

He stood with pride, hands on his hips and a wide smile. “That’s so cool Jinnie! What’s the name of the restaurant?” He walked over with his phone in hand ready to show you a picture. The place didn’t look overly fancy it was modern on the inside with the large lettering of “Otsu Seiromushi” on the front. You widen your eyes in realization “Oh wow I recognize the name! Soobin has been dying to eat there and reserved us a table a long while back. I should really ask him to check up on that.” Jin beamed at you “Lucky for you, since you’re my adorable little sister, just pick a date and I’ll bop up your reservation.”

You dismissively waved him off and took another bite of spaghetti before continuing “No need for that oppa. If I were one of the people who reserved a specific day and then got pushed back I’d be so sad. I wish that on no one so thank you, but no thank you.” his heart warmed at that, all the boys slowly realizing the kind hearted person you are. 

You looked to Yoongi next, he put down his fork and turned his body so that he was facing you and let you catch his stare. “I’m a music producer and rapper. I’m not sure if you’re into that kind of music, although I drabble in a little bit of everything, I’m quite popular.” Hobi let out a laugh “quite popular’ is an understatement hyung you’re pretty much famous.” Yoongi sighed and rolled his eyes “in anycase, my producer name is Suga and my rapper tag is AgustD.” 

Nodding in acknowledgement, you wrote down the names in your phone so that you could later on do your research. Next was Hoseok, he stood up and walked over to the space between the dining table and the living room. “Kook give me a beat” with wide eyes Jungkook cupped his mouth immediately beatboxing. Looking back at Hobi he was moving his body to the beat with strong moves. You could see the lean muscle of his legs convulse and pop with every step. His stare bore into your eyes making your cheeks heat up at the sudden attention and after a second he stopped and doubled over with a groan, waving his hand at Jungkook to stop the beat.

Within two seconds you were down by his side rubbing comforting circles into his lower back, your face sour with worry. “Oppa are you alright?” After a second he sat up and chuckled “So much for looking cool. I kind of forgot we were in the middle of eating and caught a stomach cramp. But I’ll be fine, it’s calming down now don’t worry.” Even so you still helped him up and get back to his seat then returned to your own. 

“I’m a dance instructor at a popular dance school here in Seoul. I teach hip hop and our dear Jiminshi here does contemporary and ballet.” You looked next to you at Jimin who was frowning at Hobi’s statement because he wanted to say it himself, which made Hoseok bark out a laugh. “Haha sorry Min but one last thing y/n,” You looked back at Hobi again and saw his mischievous smile. 

“My dancer name is J-hope and I have this saying that I say before every session, that I’m sure you’ll love to hear.” The rest of the boys around the table groaned. More than likely tired of hearing the saying, you giggled and urged him to continue on. “Alright. I’M YOUR HOOOOOOPE.” he pointed to himself with a wide smile and a pause and then pointed at you “YOU’RE MY HOOOOOPE” he paused again and looked around at the others before cupping around his mouth and ultimately shouting “I’M J-” the rest of the boys joined in “HOOOOOOOOOOOOPE” 

The table erupted in a fit of laughter, you even joined in at their display but also because their laughter is contagious. After the room quieted down, Namjoon spoke up “What I do is very similar to Yoongi-hyung I also produce music and rap. I have an album out and my rapper and producer name is RM. A lot of the songs that I produce do kind of stay locked away in my laptop though and I really should be putting them out there but ugh i dunno.” His shoulders slumped and he started fiddling with his fingers.

“Namjoonie-hyung has some confidence issues when it comes to his music. Although we all say that it’s good and he’s really talented, he still struggles with it.” Jimin finished off with a light pat to your knee and a sad look in his eyes. “I have no problem listening to it and giving an opinion on it oppa. But this feels like it’s something deeper than just confidence in music.” You looked up and stared into his warm brown eyes. “Before being able to love what you’re doing, or what you create, everything starts with self love. If you can’t learn to love yourself then you’ll never love anything else about you. Especially what you produce.”

You paused and looked around the table making eye contact with the rest of your brothers. “The same applies to all of you. If there’s ever any doubt in what you do or create, please take a step back and appreciate yourself for the unique and beautiful person that you all individually are.” Once you were done you gave them all your most heartfelt smile while they all stared at you agape. Namjoon eventually returned your smile as the rest of the boys did and they all gave you individual thank yous.

Next was Jimin, who frowned because Hobi had given away what he did. But instead of sulking, he decided to say it again and this time revealed more about the boys. “You see y/n, when we were younger, mother always made sure that each and everyone of us did something of activity outside of school. For many of us, we were interested in similar things and others would take up more than one activity like Hobi and I. Jin,Tae, Kookie, and I all did vocal lessons. Whereas the other three were interested in rapping and producing. Hobi and I doubled out activities with dance obviously and fell so in love with it that we made careers with it. And the same could be said for most of the other brothers.”

You hummed thoughtfully for a second, as realization hit. “So what I’m hearing is that you all could be a full fledged kpop group and instead you all went your separate ways?” All of the boys thought about it for a second and Tae pouted “SEE! And no one listened to me!! You guys are so fake for that” Jin chuckled and added in “Look you may all be good looking, but not as good looking as me, so maybe it wouldn’t have worked out.” You laughed at the looks of disbelief that were around the table and when they all started bickering. 

You shushed them “You’re all very handsome don’t listen to Jin. It’s one of the first things that I noticed about you all when I came to the house for the first time so trust me NONE of you are lacking in the looks department. But since we’re on the topic of looks, I don’t mean to pry too much but how come you all look so different despite being brothers? I don’t want to assume anything since I still haven’t even met mother yet but… y’know?” 

Everyone seemed at total ease with your question. Not one person looked uncomfortable or upset at it and it calmed the intense thumping of your heart. No one spoke right away however, but you could easily see each boy make eye contact with Jin as if a silent reassurance. “We all figured that you’d ask at some point so no worries. Although before I start I must say that if you are curious about any specific person's past that you go ahead and ask them directly. There’s nothing better than information from the source.”

You were a little confused about what that could’ve meant but you still nodded and agreed anyway, eager to know the story behind them all. Jin sucked in a long breath before continuing. “Well the truth is that the majority of us are adopted.” Your eyes widened in surprise but you kept yourself composed. Still listening to what else he may have to say. “The only one that is her biological son is me. After having me however, she realized that eventually I would grow lonely being in a large home alone while she worked her life off so gradually she would adopt a new kid every three years slowly adding on to our ragtag group of boys. The only reason why she didn’t think to adopt any girls however is because she knew that girls required special care and lots of emotional support that she couldn’t provide.” 

You all sat in silence for a while while you soaked up the information. In reality this meant that with the rest of the boys you aren’t too directly related. You weren’t sure why but that made your heart thump faster in your chest and your face heat up. This may or may not change things for you but you would make sure that they were all still treated with respect. Jimin suddenly turned to you and held both your hands in his. “Forgive us dear but me and Tae have got to get going but I hope you don’t consider us any less of your family because of this. We still would love to get to know you more and complete this little-big family with you in it.” Your heart warmed at that, a slow smile spreading across your face. “I’d love to still be your sister if you still want me.”

Satisfied, he smiled and planted a kiss on the crown of your head and went off to link arms with Taehyung on the way to the elevator, others shouting their goodbyes. Around you everyone started collecting the empty dishes and dirty silverware so you rushed to do the same when Hobi stopped you. “You cooked today sweetheart. Let the rest of us pick up here, I recall someone wanted to play Mario Kart?” You beamed at him and quickly made your way to the living area where Jin and Yoongi were already seated.

You sat next to Yoongi who was casually scrolling through his phone, giving him a loving nodge to the side before unpausing the game and restarting the character selection. “Only three more can play! Who’s up for it?” At that moment Jin stood up and patted your head “You four can play I’m gonna go take a hefty shower I’m exhausted” and with that he stood up and made his way to the elevator, leaving you, Yoongi, Namjoon, Hobi, and Kookie behind. 

Yoongi shifted in his seat so that his back was against the armrest and his legs were spread open towards you. “I’ll just watch from here. You all can play.” He patted the space between his legs for you and you automatically slipped in with your back pressed to his chest. You could feel his light breath on your neck and the movement of his chest each time he took one. His hands tangled in your hair playing around with it in lazy motions. It took a second for you to register the looks of your other brothers, each one looking more nervous than the last so you spoke up. “Touch is my love language guys,and trust me I’m very touch starved so honestly and cuddles or caresses are gladly accepted.” You gave them a big smile and emphasized your point by cuddling closer to Yoongi with a dreamy sigh. 

After everyone relaxed and the games began. These boys were not a match for you, each time you fell behind a bit you’d get lucky and strike them with the blue shell. Jungkook’s ego slowly dying down into raw competitive spirit, while Hoseok and Namjoon were just happy to be spending time like this with you. Yoongi eventually snaked his arms around your waist and rested his head on your shoulder with a light snore, so everyone had to silently yell. 

After about two hours you glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 12am and suggested that everyone go to bed. You gently woke up a sleepy Yoongi and Hoseok and Namjoon took to bringing him upstairs and putting him to bed. You and Jungkook rode together in the elevator, light heartedly bickering about the previous games. 

Once upstairs he walked you to your room and silently lingered at your door. You stopped and looked up at him. “Is there something wrong?” He lowered his gaze and mumbled under his breath while fiddling with his fingers. It was clear that something was weighing on his mind so you grabbed both his hands and forced him to look at you. “You can talk to me, you know. I understand that I haven’t been here too long but I do care about you and your well being so if you’re okay with it, please talk to me.” He physically relaxed and you invited him in. He sat on your bed with his knees brought up to his chest and both arms wrapped tightly around himself.

“So as you know, most of us are adopted.” You nodded as you sat next to him and rubbed slow circles into his back. “And I was last to join the group. So because of that everyone raised me and I became really attached to all of them. And right now our floor is so empty…” The gears in your head started to work and you pulled him into a hug. “You’re worried about Jimin and Taehyung?” he nodded nuzzling his face into your chest and inhaling. “Well if it’ll make you feel better you can stay with me tonight so that you feel less alone. We can watch a movie and paint our nails, I can see that yours is already chipping. Make some hot cocoa and fall asleep. How does that sound?”

He shot up and looked at you unsure, biting his lip in hesitation. “Are you sure this is okay? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable for my sake especially since I know you’re not used to guys.” You were already shaking your head mid sentence “Look Jungkook, I understand that everyone may think that they’re crossing some kind of line with me if you all act casually with me, but like I’ve said time and time again, even though I’ve been here a short time, I feel like I’ve been here forever. You all are so warm and welcoming and obviously affectionate and trust me I adore it. So please don’t worry about it. I'm more than happy with this arrangement. And if something does ever bother me, I’ll most definitely say it.” 

With that he snuggled closer to you with a happy hum which made you giggle and kiss the top of this messy hair. “I didn’t get an answer yet.” You laughed again when he huffed “Of course yes.” And with that you peeled him off of you and he whined. “Nuh uh Kookie we both need showers before bed.” Wordlessly he got up and rushed out of the room and you could hear him from down the hall “I’LL ONLY BE FIVE MINUTES!” You laughed happily to yourself and got to work setting up the room for the makeshift sleepover. Granted you still weren't completely done with unpacking you just pushed your last five boxes to the side and turned on the tv to Netflix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next chapter can be out way faster than this one. I'll start it right away. As always please leave me comments!! It's my readers who keep me going! Thank you again!


	6. Yoonkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend sometime with Jungkook after he needed your company last night then have an interesting encounter with Yoongi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's a quick chapter I wrote up I hope you enjoy!

The morning sun eloped your body in heat, or so you thought. Your eyes fluttered open and were met with sun-kissed skin. It took a second to realize it but you were tangled up with Jungkook. Limbs intertwined, he had both arms around your waist clutching you tightly to him as he took small breaths into your hair. You laid there for a minute thinking up possible escape routes in your head, but in the end they don’t seem like they'll work.

Before you wake up the sleeping muscle bunny you decided to bask in his warmth a little longer. You were glad that you could help him escape his anxiety and spend quality time with him. Last night you two had whipped up two hot chocolates and some toasty cookies. After the late-night snack the both of you went back up to your room and watched silly rom-coms together laughing and even crying together at some point. You both also have matching manicures, the shiny black polish glimmering in the morning sun.

Another second passed and then you decided that it was finally time but before you left your warm cocoon you planted a soft kiss on his collar bone as a thank you for the warm night. It was a bit of a struggle since every time you tried to pull away, he’d just let out a huff and pull you back in. Once you got enough space to pull your arms out from between your bodies you reached up to ruffle his hair. “Wakey wakey sleepyhead.”

With a dreamy sigh and a big yawn, two warm eyes focused on you and the large smile graced his face. “You stayed!” His excitement made you giggle, petting his long locks you smiled back at him “Of course. That was the best sleep that I’ve ever had in a long time. Thank you for that.”  
At this point he was already up on his feet, stretching out his long limbs and sighed. “No, thank you. It was really nice of you to take me in especially since you didn’t have to.” He circled the bed off to your side and lifted you into a hug that made you squeal. 

After he had set you down you told him that it was really no problem and that he’s always welcome to sleep with you. Picking up your toothbrush you glanced at him “if you’re quick enough I’ll let you share the bathroom with me and we can brush together.” And with that he rushed out of your room to find his tooth brush and you couldn’t help but laugh at his energy.

\-----

Now in the kitchen together you both were hungry and the house was empty. It seems like everyone else was out and about while you both were asleep. Settling with some cereal, you both sat with your shoulders bumping against each other as the tv played the familiar intro of a kids show. 

You and Jungkook both watch for what seemed like hours, after finishing your individual bowls of cereals he laid back on the couch and you planted yourself on top of him in a casual manor and you both stayed like that until you both eventually grew bored and turned on the Wii. Skimming through the games you settled for a Just Dance game to stretch out the cramped muscles of your legs. While waiting for the game to load up, you decided to ask a question that had been weighing on your mind.

“So what do you do? In terms of work I mean, if you do. I was wondering about it since you didn’t get a turn to talk yesterday.” He seemed excited to answer your question and stood with pride similarly to how Jin stood the day before. “I’m glad you asked! Well as you know, I am younger than you so I am obviously still in Uni but on the side I play games for fun. And one day I decided to record myself and it all took off from there. I became popular and now I’m a well-known YouTube gamer!” He smiled and pointed at himself with his thumb with pride. 

“However because of that I have to take online classes and stay at home often.” maybe that’s why he has such bad separation anxiety. He barely leaves the house. The poor kid needs exposure to the outside world. You let him pick all the songs, which ended up being the ones that were the hardest and the most sweat inducing. You suggested that after the game you’d both go out to get one of your favorite drinks. He was a little reluctant at first but then agreed to go along.

You both wore sunglasses and face masks to conceal your identities, it felt like you were an undercover star too. Running around trying to hide from the press with your secret boyfriend. Although Jungkook isn’t your boyfriend. Just your brother. It was still just as exciting. Finally arriving, you both walked in hand and hand and looked up at the menu. You pointed out your favorite one to him in case he wanted to order the same for himself.

After you both ordered and received your drinks, the walk home was fun, walking together sipping along and playing ISpy. Giggling the whole way there. Jungkook suddenly stopped in front of the convenience store and pulled you in with him. The inside was cool with the open refrigerators, he still pulled you with him down the aisle until he found what he was looking for and held it up for you to see. “Banana milk! Do you like these noona? They’re my favorite!” You softly smiled at this and explained that you’ve never had it before and then laughed at this shocked expression.

Grabbing four cartons he pulled you along with him to the cashier. He was an older looking man with neat grey hair and thin spects. “Good morning Jungkook!” he paused when he looked down at you, silently studying your features. “Is this a girlfriend of yours? Good Morning young lady” he held out a wrinkly hand for you to take. He gave you a tight squeeze and a soft smile “Oh no no this is my new Noona. Mother is remarried to her father.” He rang up the milks and placed them in a bag. 

“Well I hope you get along with the boys young miss. I’ve known these boys for years and they’re well behaved young men. I hope they treat you well.” you gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. Letting him know that you were enjoying the company and that the boys had all been nothing less than sweet. With that you both stepped out the store and continued your way home hand and hand again. Jungkook was really nice, you noticed. He may be all muscle but he has a soft face and heart. He was a caring person and was really sensitive and kind. He made your heart flutter just with a smile. You couldn’t help but be happy whenever you’re with him.

Finally back upstairs, Jungkook let you know that he was gonna go to the basement to workout and asked if you wanted to come along. You liked living the lazy life but still agreed partially because you didn’t know when you’ll be able to spend time with him like this again and the other reason was because you were curious about his workout routine.

You jogged upstairs to go find some leggings and a sports bra and in your rush you bumped into something firm but not hard enough to hurt you. You heard a small “oomph” from whatever you bumped into and you looked up. There stood Jimin with a soft smile “did it hurt you sweetheart?” You stepped back and a mischievous smile spread across your face. “Oh no I think I have a concussion. Could you kiss it better oppa?” you made the best pouty face that you could muster.

He laughed down at you but still planted a couple soft kisses around your head. Soon he kissed your temples, then both your cheeks, nose, and then ever so slightly you could feel his breath feather across your lips. His eyes bore into yours, unspoken challenge in them and before you could give yourself in he pulled back and petted your hair “I’ll see you later sweetheart.” He continued down and disappeared into the living room.

Your heart was racing and your face was hotter than a flame. You quickly made your way up the stairs and ran straight to your room. You hit face first into something firm again dejavu hitting in full force. But this time you actually fell back due to the sheer force of your run. The figure in front of you scrambled to your side and brought their hands to cup either side of your face. Now you were face to face with a worried Yoongi, his eyes searching for any distress. 

After a second he helped you up and didn’t let up his stare. “U-uhm hi oppa-” He suddenly froze and tightened his grip on your shoulders and mumbled a low “fuck.” You were confused. Why was he waiting in your room? What’s going on? You were holding up Jungkook and the thought itself made you nervous, you didn’t like holding people up. “Yoongi-oppa is everything okay?”

He let out another strangled sigh and finally met your gaze. His pupils were blown wide and you immediately knew what that meant. Not daring to spare a glance down, and in a hurry to get out of this situation, you pushed yourself closer and met your lips with his. He was frozen for a split second but then melted into you. Letting his lips open for your access and you explored his mouth for its entirety. He pulled back for a second to catch his breath and search your eyes for any uncomfort.

Your eyes were half lidded, lips shiny with your combined saliva, needy hands tangled in his shirt and desperate whines escaping your lips. He pulled you back in dominating the kiss this time, pulling your hair and biting your lips. He eventually ended it panting out for more air, pushing out the stray hairs that cling to your forehead. “I… don’t regret doing that but I will apologize because I know that you probably didn’t want that or? I don’t know?” he looked confused and conflicted as if he knew this was wrong and wanted to apologize but didn’t feel remorse? And you were the one who initiated it but he felt like you didn’t want to?

You let up your grip on his shirt and cupped his face and planted a soft kiss on his lips “I don’t regret it either. It feels a little wrong since we’re supposed to be siblings but… at the same time there are so many factors that make this okay.” he looked convinced at your words and physically relaxed. “I actually came in here to ask if you wanted to listen to a song I’m working on but then when I saw you weren’t here I was going to leave and look elsewhere, but you ran in here.” 

Walking around him you rushed to find your workout clothes. “I’m more than happy to listen to it!” You found what you were looking for and went straight to getting dressed Ignoring the boy currently in your room. “Though I ran in here because I need to find my workout clothes because Jungkook and I were going to workout so if it’s fine with you…” You turned and saw him staring you down as you pulled the sports bra down over your stiff peaks, the thin fabric doing nothing to conceal them. You could see him lick his lips then look up to meet your eyes.

“We could listen to it later together, in your room.” he gave you a gummy smile at that and offered to walk you down to the gym. You both went down the stairs hand and hand until you made it to the basement. The whole room looks like an actual gym with a bunch of yoga mats rolled up on one side and various machines laid out on the other. You could see Jungkook at the back of the gym where the wall was all mirrors standing next to a speaker and scrolling through his phone.

You called out to him and he happily jogged up to you but then stopped confused looking at Yoongi. “Hyung will you be working out with us too?” Yoongi scoffed and then grinned “Nah just came to walk princess down here, I held her up a bit to ask about a song she might want to listen to so sorry if she took long it's my fault” He patted your lower back so that you could continue “Yeah sorry Gukkie I hope I wasn’t too long! I’m so excited to workout with you!”

His eyes sparkled with excitement. “Let's get started!” You both waved goodbye to Yoongi and started stretching. You both pulled and tugged at each other doing partnered stretching, it was effective and fun at the same time. After Jungkook deemed you both ready he decided that you’d both start out with 30 minutes on the treadmill. “I like to listen to music while I workout. It’s mostly popular American songs. Are you okay with that? If not we could connect your phone and listen to what you like I don’t mind.”

You pressed the speed up a little higher and began your jog “no it’s fine I don’t mind. I’ll listen to whatever as long as it’s not country.” He laughed and agreed at that and stepped up to the treadmill next to you and doubled your speed. For the most part Jungkook had stayed quiet, listening to the music and occasionally telling you to up your speed. It didn’t bother you though because this is a good time to figure out what the hell that was upstairs before you had to face Yoongi later.

Honestly, you just couldn’t deny that all your brothers were absolutely gorgeous. Maybe it was that deep down touch starved, horny girl that was talking but at the same time when you didn’t feel that fuzzy feeling down below, you still couldn’t help but stare. They looked like dolls. So unreal to this world. You spared a glance at Jungkook who was there next to you running full speed in all his glory and the sight was enough to make you stop running and slip off the treadmill. 

He was shirtless. Sweat glistening in the bright white lights of the gym. You could see every muscle on his torso convulse and turn, every heavy breath he took, he looked like he was in a movie. A perfectly made thirst trap to make girls squeal. Literally who in their right mind can blame you for being so taken by them? Not only attracted in the physical sense but even just drawn in by their personalities. They all bring something to the table and yet they are all the same? It’s a weird feeling to express but they just have this energy when they’re all together that carries on even when they’re alone. They all make your heart flutter together and separately. 

Jungkook finally turned off both your machines and you started gasping heavily for air reaching for your water bottle and downing the whole thing. You hadn’t noticed it before, but you’re drenched in sweat and extremely exhilarated. Jungkook's eyes sparkled at you as he took in the sight “I’ve never had anyone take up the same speed as me! You did so good!! You didn’t quit not once I’m so impressed!!” Same speed as him??? What? When did you do that? “Haha oh wow I didn’t even notice I guess I was so deep in thought that it kinda just happened.

He smiled widely at you “Yeah I know thats why I took advantage and made your speed match mine. It was like your body was on autopilot. It was amazing.” This cute little angel was smarter than you thought. You faked being angry just to make him laugh his musical laugh again, to hear how pretty it sounded. The rest of the workouts felt as if they went by in a flash, you finally made up your mind about how you felt and soon you found yourself at Yoongi’s door.

You knocked three times then heard a light “come in.” When you walked in you saw that Yoongi’s room was pretty simple except for the rather messy looking desk with two large monitors and a couple of piles of paper and different gadgets presumably for music strewn about it. Next to the desk was a keyboard with a small seat, and when you finally set your eyes on Yoongi, he was sitting at the messy desk with only the clicking of his keyboard to be heard.

“Hey pretty girl, take a seat wherever I’m just finishing up these last couple of notes.” Looking around you take a seat on the bed because that’s where you think you’d end up here anyway? You were a little confused about this evening's intentions. Not only because of the war going on inside your head but because Yoongi was wearing a suit?? Something wasn’t adding up here and it all added to your confusion but you choose to just sit back and wait for him to finish up his work silently.

After a while he turned to look at you with a small smile “Hey hon, everything okay? You look a little pale. I’m not here you hurt you y’know.” he drawled with a small smirk. You took notice that Yoongi liked to take his time with things and not only that but he also had a lot of patience. He was the quieter one of the group, never ever raising his voice at anyone, usually sporting a blank face he’ll sometimes bless you with a gummy smile that brightens up your day.  
“Is it okay if I get a few things off my chest before we hangout?” you patted the bed next to you for him to sit with you and he silently got up and plopped himself down. “Sure thing, is everything alright? What’s on your mind?” He shifted a little and placed a comforting hand on your knee as you sat with your legs crossed across from him. “Okay so I’m going to be completely transparent with you and hold absolutely nothing back. Promise you won’t think of me differently after this?” 

He looked a little confused but still nodded slowly at your words. “Alright. I came here with the intentions of living with my new brothers and completing the family and all that, getting to know you all better and all the works.” He nodded again listening intently while fiddling with a stray lock of your hair, getting closer to you by the second it seemed but you chose to ignore it. 

“But no one told me my brothers would look like freaking models! You all are so stupidly hot for no reason like wha-” This time he laughed out loud, body doubling over and his head falling into your lap. You deadpanned and waited for him to finish. He finally caught his breath and looked up at you just to fall back laughing again. This time your face heated up in embarrassment, regret started to build in the pit of your stomach. 

Now he was finally done, he frowned at you “I’m sorry about that I didn’t mean to make you feel bad at all it was just the irony of the situation was too funny to ignore then your blank face just added to the effect, it was too much.” Now you were definitely confused. The irony? Before you could even question him about the statement you were being pushed back onto the bed.

You were met with a face full of Yoongi and both his arms caging you in. “It’s ironic because we all felt the same about you. Not only were you beautiful but you have this energy that draws people in” he leaned in close enough for you to feel his breath on your lips. The minty smell made your head spin “it’s enticing” he breathed. He searched your eyes for permission and you slightly parted your lips and he took that as a sign to dive in.

His lips moved fervently against yours as your tongues fought against each other in a battle for dominance. Obviously he had gotten the upper hand and started to lick up the hot cavern that was your mouth. After a bit of heated making out you felt him press his hips down to meet yours and you moaned into his mouth at the hard mass that was pressed against you.

With that he pulled away and looked down at you with a flushed face and large pupils, licking up the trail of saliva that escaped your mouth. “Please tell me you want this” he murmured into the skin of your neck in between the soft kisses he planted there. “Please tell me this isn’t all one-sided and I’m not the only one crazy about you.” You sighed in surrender. Internally glad that you weren’t the only one who felt the pull of attraction despite your new arrangement. You pushed Yoongi’s head up from your neck so that you cup his face.

The intense look on his face accompanied by his wet lips and flushed cheeks made heat pool in between your legs. You did want him. You wanted all of them. Planting a soft kiss to his swollen lips with yours, you sought out your next words carefully. “I do want you..” His face lit up, gummy smile unleashed in full force. “But I also want your brothers too, not just in bed but passed all this.” His lips crashed down to yours again, not as intense as the first kiss but still held a lot of emotions. He reached down to lay his hand under your sleep shirt up to the little pudge of your tummy to caress the skin there. “It’s okay we all want you too. And trust me.” He gave you one last peck while slowly lifting your shirt with a smirk “we don’t mind sharing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think? I'm a little self conscious about this chapter since I feel like I sped up the pace a bit but let me know how you feel about it. It's also my first time describing a kiss so let me know how that went too but overall I hope you guys enjoyed. Get ready for the next chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) sorry for the cliff hanger! Muah muah!


	7. Min Yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi lets you listen to the new song he was working on... hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! THE AMOUNT OF ANXIETY IT TOOK ME TO WRITE THIS IFJEFGGIGHWIDIUW9FF. Please don't cancel me this is the first ever smut I've written I hope it's up to everyone's standards ;-; Hopefully I'll improve by the next time I write smut. But I hope you all enjoy!

Yoongi had you on the bed laying back with your legs dangling off the edge with him nestled between them. Your shirt was now discarded at the side of the bed and Yoongi was planting small soft kisses on your tummy and up the sides of your ribs, all while watching your reactions.

Your mind was blank and fuzzy watching the pretty boy treat your body with utmost care. Although this was nice and all, you could feel your heat throb with need as you felt the weight of his body on it. Your chest was completely exposed to him, the cool air making them form stiff peaks but he ignored them in favor of just kissing the soft pudge of your tummy.

Soon you grew impatient and thrusted your hips upward looking for any kind of friction and he paused. Your brain slightly panicked when you felt the weight of his body leave you and you looked up to find him. He was frowning down at you. “I- what? Did I do something wrong or-“ a hard slap to the tit made you squeal.

“And here I thought you were going to let me pamper you.” He looked down at you hungrily, his eyes raking over any exposed skin he could see. In an instant he was on you again but his time he looked indifferent. “Why are you so frisky dear?” He licked his pointer finger and thumb and began working one of your nubs. The action made you slightly moan and wiggle under him.

“Has it been awhile sweetheart? Or don’t tell me… you’re a virgin?” He leaned down and pinched the other between his teeth and rolled his tongue over it. All you could feel was the rough pleasure and hear your breathless moans tangled in with the wet sucking noises he was making.

After a second he released both buds again and slapped the opposite tit, looking down at you angrily “I believe I asked you a question whore. I expect an answer.” Your brain was scrambled. What happened to the nice Yoongi? The one who was quiet and thoughtful, and wouldn’t raise his voice at anyone? You slowly opened your eyes to meet his, his disinterested expression making you shudder. “Uhm it’s just been awhile, I-I don’t get hookups too often and Soobin and I stopped dating forever ago.”

“Soobin?” His brows furrowed in confusion then he made a realization “isn’t that the guy that brought you home blackout drunk the other night? Hyung told us about him.” He looked down at you accusingly, “you still hangout with him. Does that mean you still love him?” At this point he had completely withdrawn from your body, only resting on his knees between your legs.

“N-no he’s just my best friend. The only person that’s been here for me for so long.” His gaze softened and he leaned down to give you a soft peck on the lips “truthfully I don’t intend on really having sex with you tonight. But I can tell how bad you want this, you’re basically dripping onto my sheets.” Your face heated up in embarrassment. You had to admit all of the foreplay and his rough treatment did do sinful things to you but you didn’t think it was to this extent.

He chuckled at your expression and pecked your lips softly once again. “But believe me you’re not the only one feeling this way.” He connected your bodies again, grounding his clothed hard-on into your heat causing friction to your clit, making you let out a loud moan.

Seeing the way you squirmed, he did it a couple more times drinking in your reactions, listening to every whine and soon your pitiful sobs from the lack of climax. “I’m not even in you and you’re already crying from my cock. What’s wrong babygirl? Is this not enough to get you off?” He said with mock pity. You couldn’t think straight, you could only ground your hips up to meet his and chant “more. Please more.”

“Fuck look at you. You’re a mess. All wet and horny, dry humping me like a fucking dog in heat.” You moaned again slipping a hand into his locks and tugging. Why wasn’t he understanding that you needed more? He was looking at you so disinterested and at the back of your mind you almost felt as if he didn’t want you and the embarrassment was setting in. Yet the way his hard member grinded into you reminded you that he did in fact want this. And you.

“Good? I don’t want to rush things but if my cockslut needs more. I'm more than happy to comply, just for tonight.” He leaned his head down to suck harshly at your collarbone and you didn’t doubt that you’d have a mark there tomorrow but right now you couldn’t bother to worry about that. He finally let you know that he was okay with going farther and you were at bliss with these words.

“Please wan more Yoongi. Please please? Please oppa can you give me more?” before you could get any more nonsense out you felt and heard a slick slap to your pussy and a deep moan from Yoongi. “Fuck” he hissed before rubbing slow circles on your clothed clit and continued his rough trail of bites and hickies on your neck.

The new stimulation is almost too much that you can feel the heat start to build up in your lower stomach, your body slowly starting to arch up as you prepare to scream for your release until it’s completely gone.

You sob out again, rushing out pleas and cries, and Yoongi is quick to stuff your mouth with his fingers. You struggle around them a bit, your head trying to register that they’re there but then you start sucking eliciting another deep, breathless moan from Yoongi.

“Fuck you’re so perfect and I want to hear every bit of it but you have to remember princess that we’re not home alone. You don’t want someone walking in on us do you?” You thought about it for a second, the thought of another gorgeous brother finding you in such a compromising position then joining in on the torture made your core throb and Yoongi didn’t miss it.

“Oh fuck, does my cockslut like that? Another one of us coming to split her in two? Or maybe she wants all 7 worshiping her body until she’s a cumming mess?” You whine around his fingers, sucking harder than before and Yoongi can feel himself getting harder by the second.

“Okay okay listen. If you agree to be good for oppa and let him ravish you the way he wants, taking care of that sweet pussy, then he’ll let you go and you can cum on his tongue. How does that sound?”

You nod rapidly, knowing that even if you tried to talk your words wouldn’t come out right. He finally slid his fingers out of your mouth and let his wet fingers slowly drag down your body till he was at the hem of your shorts, playing with the waist-band but not pulling them down. He took this opportunity to continue his soft trail of kisses from earlier, but this time going down your body. He went slow and drew out every soft kiss on the swell of your chest, lips barely brushing your peaks when he blew on them, making the hairs on your body stand on end.

“So so so pretty for me” he kissed each small lump of your ribs then positioned himself in the middle of them and licked a fat stripe down to your belly button. At this point you were blissed out, loving the attention and care that he was giving you especially after being untouched for so long. But not only was that what made it good, it was also what made this torture and he knew that. You knew that Yoongi was drawing things out on purpose, trying to make you squirm and beg.

And in all honesty you weren’t too far off from doing that. His soft pouty lips teased you with every kiss and the slow licks here and there, you were dying to know how he’d feel against your core. “Hey” you got pulled from your thoughts and looked down to see that he was already resting on the floor between your legs, caressing your outer thighs. “Did I tease you for too long, baby? Am I losing you? I’m sorry. Oppa couldn’t help it, you’re so pretty I had to appreciate every little detail.” You nodded, holding back the sob that was stuck in your throat.

He watched you for a moment then stood up, making you panic, thinking you had done something wrong. You started to sit up and figure out what was wrong when you felt a hand on your throat.Yoongi was guiding you back to the bed and when you were laying back again you felt his hand tighten. “Watch it whore I haven’t eaten yet. We’re not done here. So relax your pretty little head there while I do something real quick.” At this point he was squeezing your throat hard enough to make you dizzy, staring at you as if nothing was going on. His stare was cold and blank. At this point you couldn't even tell what he was thinking but he finally let you go and went up to his desk and started clicking at the computer.

You both stayed in silence, the occasional click here and there. You couldn’t help but wonder why he had to go to his computer at a time like this. This session is drawing out way longer than you thought. A couple days ago you would’ve never imagined that you’d find yourself in a position like this, yet here you are waiting to be feasted on by the second oldest.

A beat started blasting and caught your attention, Yoongi finally standing up and settling between your legs once again. “Listen closely baby. Me and your brothers wrote this song together, and I want you to cum to it.” You looked at him confused until you heard the first words being rapped out by Namjoon and you gasped.

_“Niga mueoseul hadeun I will kill for_   
_Naega mueoseul hadeun I’ll be real for_   
_Ttokbaro bwa_   
_Ige baro niga ba baran beast mode_   
_Namjaneun dambae_   
_Yeojaneun baram pil ttae_   
_I smoke beat this a beat smoke_   
_Who the man told you crazy_   
_Who the fella told you crazy”_

Yoongi smirked at you and roughly tugged down your shorts and panties. “You like us so much huh? I’m glad, but you’re mine tonight so you’re only allowed to cum at my verse. Got that baby? I’m only giving you pleasure tonight because you’re mine.” He blew at your clit and made you squeak in surprise. “And another thing, I want you to be loud. The music itself is loud enough that you won’t be heard over it unless someone is next to you so i wanna hear all those pretty screams while I make you cum on my tongue. Got that bitch?” You nodded quickly and earned a slap to the pussy, immediately realising your error.

“Yes Oppa, please ruin me oppa it hurts so bad. I need you to fuck me oppa. Please, please I need it.” And with that he attached himself to your clit and made you scream. He sucked the bud into his mouth and started flicking at it relentlessly, digging his short nails into the meat of your thighs as he held them open. Hoseok started rapping in your ears now and fuck it was so hot. Everything about what was going on was hot, it felt as if the other two were in the room, talking to you and watching your cunt get abused. You squeezed your eyes shut and tried to focus on the lyrics.

_“This is just a sample, just a snack_   
_My rap will soon be a Korean meal to fill your stomach_   
_That's right, my nation Korea_   
_All the rap Mansiks' trying to spit out poor English_   
_Look at who's on top of you now”_

Yoongi slipped a finger in till the knuckle and started a slow rhythm. He licked up your fold and gave them a harsh suck. He then added a second finger and sped up. Curling his finger he beat his fingers into you and at this point you couldn’t stop the spazzing of your body. You tangled your fingers in his hair and pulled.

He felt so good on you but your instinct told you to pull him off you. The thigh that he wasn’t holding open was now squished into the side of his head in an attempt to close him in, but the other he was forcing open with all his strength as he continued to pet at your clit without mercy.

“Ah fuck fuck oppa please please more? Oppa please? I-I need more O-oppa jus fuck me.” He moaned into you, the vibration causing you to squeal again, the tears in your eyes flowing freely at the raw pleasure you were receiving. He slipped in a third finger and kept up at his pace, but detached his mouth from you in favor of getting a clear view of your face.

“Fuck baby you have no idea how tight you’re squeezing me. All I can think about is how good you’d feel around my cock. I bet you’d want that huh? For me to fuck into this pretty little cunt.” You groaned, all the filth coming out his mouth hitting straight where you needed it. “Shhh listen to the song so I can get a taste of what your pussy can give me” He went right back to your clit sucking and biting at it making you scream again. You could feel the heat in your stomach build and the tremble of your body increase but you listened closely to Yoongi’s verse.

_“My flow job that takes them all and toys around with them_   
_If you try to damage me with simple words like that_   
_I only become stronger_   
_The mysterious me is a bulgasari who grows by eating your jealousy and envy_   
_Like you all know my voice turns people on_   
_Whether it be men or women_   
_My flexible tongue movements will send them to Hong Kong with my raps_   
_On top of the food chain_   
_I'm always on the highest point of the summit”_

Oh god how could he manage to sound so good. This cocky fucker knew what he said was hot enough to send you over the edge especially with him between your legs. You were bitter but with one last flick of his tongue and a rough push into your g-spot you were cumming. Your body tensed and arched up and all you could see were stars, feeling Yoongi continue to pump into you through your orgasm trying to stretch it out.

Once you calmed down you felt Yoongi move down to your slit and stick his tongue in. You nearly had to fight him off, you were so sensitive after cumming and his rough stimulation that you didn’t think you could take more. “Y-yoongi no more please” he ignored you however and continued to lap at your insides before he finally parted and you could see the shininess of your juices on his nose all the way down to his chin.

He smiled at you and bent down one last time to clean up any dripping juices and ended it with a soft kiss on your folds. “How was that princess? Did you like the song?” He stood and walked over to his desk to retrieve wipes to wipe down his face then your swollen core. You raised an eyebrow at him. He either completely planned for this or he jacks off and has those here conveniently. He looked at you and shrugged, pulling up a pair of boxers on you and slid into bed with you under the covers.

“Well uh- the circumstances in which I listened to it were a little odd but overall it sounds like a diss track and I really liked it! I didn’t know Hobi liked to rap too?” He pulled you in close, legs intertwining, chest to chest, one hand holding yours and the other cupping your head from under it. “Oh please don’t act like you didn’t like these ‘circumstances’, you were basically drooling at our voices” Now that you were thinking over what had just happened you realized something and lowered your hand to cup his groin.

He groaned and closed his eyes, you can feel his still hard bulge. “Oh Yoongs I didn’t realize that you didn’t get to cum. Here let me take care of it.” The minute you started moving to get up he tugged you back down and held you again. “No no it’s okay having a taste of you was enough I just wanna lay like this for a little longer before we have to go for dinner later. If you’re okay with that?” You closed the space between you and wrapped your arms around him in a soft embrace. “But I feel bad.”

He laughed and started running his fingers through your hair, kissing your temples ever so slightly. “It’s seriously okay sweetheart, he’ll go down soon. And if you really feel that bad then you can give me your body again another day and we’ll settle this.” You swatted his back and earned another hearty laugh from him. You held him impossibly closer, basking in the afterglow and appreciating his soft words of praise and the tender kisses he’ll leave on your head and shoulders. Watching your consciousness slip you mumble a small “thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh what do we think? Was it good enough? Do we like this side of Yoongi? Please leave comments I love talking to everyone!! Muah muah!


	8. A familiar face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're stressed out and need the comfort of someone familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Here's a short little chapter while I plan out the next part. It might be a little delayed, my finals are next week T^T... Anywho I hope you all enjoy! Is that some jealousy I sense?

“I need a break” you rolled back from your desk and let out a yawn, stretching out your cramped limbs. You glanced at the time “11:24 pm” you groaned and closed your eyes, pinching the bridge of your nose. It had been about two weeks since your encounter with Yoongi, now in days you two would sneak off to make out or to cuddle to sleep. Part of you feels guilty, obviously because of him being your step-brother, but also because he had confessed to you that the other brothers had liked you as well. But in the end what could you do? Your boldness only ever comes out every so often and right now, especially with the stress you’re feeling, that boldness is long gone.

You were pulled out of your thoughts when you heard a knock at your door. After you let out a low “come in”, Jimin popped his head in with a soft smile “Hey pretty girl! How’s the studying going?” You threw your head back and sighed “It could be going better, I’m getting tired.”

He chuckled at that and fully stepped into the room with a small bowl “I’m sorry to hear that, Namjoon is available still if you need anything and you know I’m more than happy to help” he set the bowl down in front of you on your desk and you peered in. There was mixed fruit inside of all your favorites and you smiled “You guys have done more than enough for me, tonight I’ll be okay, but thank you, for the fruit and the offer.”

He turned to ruffle up your hair and press a soft kiss to your forehead “No problem pretty. Let us know if you’ll need anything, I’ll be up for a little longer so just shoot me a text!” He turned to walk out but you grabbed his arm. “Oh I almost forgot, could you let the guys know that Soobin is coming over to sleep over tomorrow? We’re gonna study for the physics final together.” He nodded and said he’d let the guys know, and let the door close with a soft click.

Okay so maybe you fibbed a little. Yes Soobin will be coming over to sleep over and study, but you just really wanted him here for the comfort. You miss him. Things have been so busy for him lately and with you moving so far away from your old place it’s hard to make time for each other. Soobin was like your breath of fresh air, you needed someone else to stand in between you and your brothers. Sure you do love them and their company but sometimes you just need that comfort of someone familiar.

You sighed again and rolled back up to your desk and plopped a piece of fruit into your mouth. You were glad all the guys had been so helpful, making games out of the content, singing vocabulary words, or just plain giving some comfort and reassurance. You squinted again at the time and decided to give it another half hour before you finally crawl into bed.

\-----

Jimin shot a text to the group chat and made his way down the stairs for a brother meeting. This has been a regular occurrence ever since you stepped into their lives, they sometimes talk actual business or just gush over you, some even bragging about their time spent with you. He walked into the living room to already see everyone there except for Jungkook. They all waited around for a bit till he came running down, chest heaving and clearing his throat before sitting down. “Uh before we start the meeting for whatever Chim-hyung wanted to say, can I suggest something really quick?” he said, mostly talking to Jimin. 

When Jimin gave him a quick nod he beamed “So I was thinking that after finals season is over, we could all go on a family vacation! Somewhere tropical though because it’s freezing out there and I’m sure y/n would appreciate the warm weather and the opportunity to relax.” The boys all nodded and looked to Namjoon and he gave a thumbs up “I’ll contact our parents to see if they would want to join too.” 

Jungkooks face heated up as he started to protest. “Maybe that's not such a great idea? I think it should be with just us siblings on maybe like a private resort or somethin-” Yoongi raised an eyebrow “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you’re trying to plan a way to fuck her on this trip” His face glowed redder and he dropped his face into his hands. “T-that wasn’t my intention! I just t-thought she’d maybe grow closer to us with a trip..” Hoseok let out a hearty laugh “our precious little Jungkookie isn’t as innocent as we thought.”

Namjoon cleared his throat and proceeded “I’ll still ask them, I’m sure mother wants to meet y/n.” Everyone nodded in agreement except for Jungkook who still hid his face. “Now that everyone is done, now we can really talk. Who’s Soobin?” Jimin earned a couple of confused looks until Jin spoke up. “He’s y/n’s friend from what I recall. He’s really good looking and tall though, when I saw him I couldn’t help but think that maybe he was her boyfriend.” 

Yoongi scoffed. “More like an ex-boyfriend.” Everyone turned to Yoongi with wide eyes “How do you know that?” Jin asked and Yoongi strugged “we just spoke about him once” a light blush grazed his cheeks at the memory. He’s been dying to take you again, giving you a taste of the real thing, but for now he was satisfied with the small moments you two shared together. “Well according to her, he’s coming over tomorrow to sleep over for the weekend.” They all froze.

“Y-you don’t think..?” Jimin shook his head “no I doubt it. Y/n has been studying too hard for her to suddenly distract herself. She said that he was sleeping over so that they could study together, I believe her.” Namjoon stood up gathering his things, “well whatever the case may be, this is an opportunity to learn more about her through him. So let's respect her and her guest.” The boys began filing out, the three youngest staying behind.

Jimin raised his eyebrow at Jungkook “what are you still doing here Kook? You usually go to play with your friends online at this time.” Jungkook buried his head in Taehyung’s shoulder and sighed “I’m waiting for y/n to finish studying for tonight so I can sleep with her.” Tae looked up to Jimin, their eyes meeting in silent conversation. “So you do this often?” Jungkook lifted his face from Taehyung's shoulder to look at him in the eyes with a completely flushed face. “N-not always just sometimes.. She smells so good and she’s always so warm. Every time I can’t sleep she holds me and sings to me. She’s so so sweet.”

“So then basically you stayed because you wanted to brag then cunoodle with her?” Tae grumbled and Jungkook raised his hands in defense “NO NO I-I just got carried away I’m sorry hyung.” Jimin laughed and ruffled his hair “Don’t pay him any mind Kookie he’s just mad he hasn’t had any alone time with her. But that's our own fault. I’m glad you’re enjoying your time with her. She should be going to bed soon, why don’t you head on up?” He stood and bowed before letting out a low “goodnight” and jogging up the stairs.

Jimin and Taehyung now sat alone in the dim living room looking anywhere but each other. “It’s not fair.” Tae grumbled and Jimin stood up to sit next to him and pet his hair, Tae immediately relaxing in his hold. “It’s okay TaeTae we just have to wait for when the time is right. And when it is we can take her together hm? How does that sound?” He leaned in closer, resting his head on Jimin’s shoulder while holding his hand in his. 

“Okay”

\-----

You stirred awake, a constant beeping pulling you out of your dreams. You groaned and tried to stretch but two arms held you down, cuddling closer to your chest with a huff. Looking down you were met with dark brown locks and lightly tanned skin. “It won’t stop beeping..” he murmured as he tried to snuggle you in closer again. Groaning, you reached over his body to the night stand to check your phone just to be met with an ocean of notifications from Soobin of missed calls and text messages. 

You texted him back and let him know that you’d be down in a second, not wanting to leave the warm cocoon that Jungkook held you in just yet. But after a second you sighed, “Jungkook my friend Soobin is here. I need to get up and get him but I don't wanna walk. Carry me?” He stirred for a moment before sleepily agreeing and getting up for you to rest on his bare back, sighing happily at the warmth you provided.

Once at the elevator he pressed the button and set you down, you rewarded him with a soft kiss to the cheek and urged him to go to bed in his own room. You slipped into the elevator enjoying the silent ride down to let in your childhood friend, already waking up from the pure excitement. You padded down the familiar hallway till you got to the door and opened it slowly to peek outside and there he was in all his glory. His hair neatly combed to the side, a duffle bag slung around his shoulder, playful glare in his eyes, and that deep deep ocean smell you loved so much. 

You threw yourself at him, hopping up so he could carry you, and him easily doing so and holding you tight. “I thought you’d never open the door dummy. I’m freezing.” You kicked at his back with your legs wrapped around his waist “you could’ve just rang the doorbell idiot, at least one of my brothers is always up at this time.” He walked you both to the elevator and you pressed the button for the main floor, planning to introduce him to whoever was awake.

“Okay well unlike you, I’m not rude. It’s ass o’clock. I’m only here to bother you, not your brothers.” You rolled your eyes “okay ‘mister perfect’ how about you throw on your famous charm because you’re about to meet a couple.” The elevator opened and he walked you both into the main living area, taking a second to look around and take it all in. “Not too shabby” he whispered impressed and you swatted his back “you know I always live well, loser.” You directed him to the living room where your brothers usually sat most mornings and when he laid his eyes on the people there he froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading! Love the comments and questions so keep them coming! Sorry not sorry for the little cliffhanger. The next chapter is going to focus heavily on the boys POV and their feelings towards you and Soobin. Love you all! Muah muah!


	9. Interlude #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude!! Feel free to skip this and continue to the next chapter if you choose!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is just a chapter for interactions!! Talk to me here about how we feel about the story so far! Feel free to skip on to the next chapter whenever it’s out, no hard feelings!! Also the next chapter will be out soon I promise T^T

Okay so the way I plan to do is make an interlude every couple chapters and there is where I would let you guys know how I’m thinking about the characters and what I’ve written so far! Like I’ve said before you’re more than welcome to skip this and move on to the next chapter whenever it’s out or just hang around and talk with me in the comments a bit. 

I don’t care if you comment 60 times I’ll always reply and I swear I’m nice lol 

So, what I can say so far is for some reason although we’re only 8 chapters in, I feel like I’ve been writing FOREVER like this is literally my life’s work haha. 

It’s like in my head I swear I’ve written a lot but my chapters are shorter than most stories so I’m not sure if I do actually write a lot and I’m just underestimating it or I pack in a lot of story into short chapters?? What do you guys think?

I remember thinking that recently then actually rereading my story for the first time since I started and realized that there were things in it that I don’t even remember writing T^T but it was like a good thing? I feel like I’m keeping the story interesting. 

Very random thought here but who do we think is my bias so far? Like I know my tag name is Jungkooksleftshoe but don’t let it fool you either!! Just let me know what guesses you guys have.

Also I hope we don’t feel like I’m neglecting the other boys so far!!! I promise that’s not the case! I just kinda write in who feels right at the time? Like I do have an outline of how I mainly want the story to go and all so I do follow by those bullet points but I also write what feels right in the moment. 

Usually when I come up with chapters -I kid you not- I literally have to daydream it out first. I usually think about general scenes before I go to bed or when I’m in the shower and when I sit down to actually write I kind of build off those scenes and ideas in the moment. And when I write I never change what I write so everything you read is fresh off the noggin. 

Oh gosh I have so many plans for this story!! It’s like I want to follow some of how the anime originally was, and I have entered a couple things here and there, but I also want to of course make the story my own so it more than likely will soon just be whatever my brain makes up.

Also I wanted to point out that I love comments so much! I know I talk about it a lot in the chapter notes but in all honesty I really do! I get so much happiness from just having people talk to me about what I write and tell me how excited they are to read more, it really motivates me and warms my heart so please continue!!! 

I was also thinking of maybe after I finish the story, (which won’t be for a long while so don’t worry we’ll be on this journey for at least 60 chapters maybe haha idk) I could make like alternate versions for male parts and male pronouns and smutty scenes and even incorporate a they/them version too and keep the explicit sex to a minimum idk maybe. I just wanna be inclusive y’know? 

Oh my stars and I feel like I’m so bad at writing smut?? Idk I’m so self critical but y’know, who isn’t? I’ll continue trying to improve but let me know if there’s any kind of specific kinks y’all would like to see?? I listed most that I’ll be including in the story in the tags but of course some may be added so let me know if there’s anything specific you would want I have no problem adding it in if it fits the kind of characters I’m making so far!

Also Soobin is my OC and no it’s not Choi Soobin sorry guys I just like the name Soobin and used it haha so no relation there everyone

Also I try to be neutral in y/n’s personality and likes/dislikes and habits so that the story feels more like an actually insert yourself story but even I feel like it’s impossible to feel that from a story but idk I’m still trying to make it as neutral as possible and give y/n a playful personality that vibes nicely with the boys.

I also would like to know if we feel like I’m nailing the boys personalities? So far I think I’m doing good but let me know if someone feels off!!

This has become a small mess of my thoughts but I hope you all comment responding to me and keep enjoying my story!! I promise I’ll never abandon it and keep going till a strong end!! Thank you! Love you all!! Muah muah


	10. Maybe it’s impossible?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter from the boys POV and some thoughts and doubts in their heads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello! Finally a new chapter! Sorry for procrastinating and it’s not very long I know but I had to separate this part from the next one I already half wrote so yee.

Hearing distant chatter over the tv Namjoon looked up to the elevator to see your back as you hugged the figure that carried you. He couldn’t help the tic in his jaw when he saw how low your “ex-boyfriend” was holding you up, both hands under the swell of your tush. 

His eyes traveled up to your shoulders, seeing the way you relax in his hold as he carries you around with ease. The jealousy that was building in his stomach was ugly and he knew it, but always refused to let his brothers know that he felt that way, opting to be the more mature and clear-headed one of the group.

He glanced to the side to get a look at Hoseok and Jin, both with their eyes trained on you and Soobin. Both maintaining neutral expressions on their faces, they looked a bit uncomfortable however, the way their shoulders were— “RM?” Namjoon was pulled from his thoughts and immediately looked over to you two.

“Yes?” Soobin was definitely not a familiar name to him and now getting a good look at his face he was sure that he was definitely a stranger. But he still watched the way you turned in Soobin’s arms to look at Namjoon in curiosity. All in all, he didn’t know this guy so he was confused on how he knew his name.

“Y/n do you remember that talk we had about that one song that I couldn’t get out of my head the other day?” You turned to look back to Soobin and nodded, the pieces coming together in your head “So Namjoon was the rapper you were talking about then?” 

Oh this kid is a fan. 

Namjoon recollected his thoughts and smoothed out his hair. “Yeah I’ve been following his music since his underground rapping days! Uh RM-sir are the rumors true that Suga is your brother?” Namjoon gave his best dimpled filled smile and nodded.

“Yes! But he isn’t much of a morning person. I’m sure you’ll get to meet him later at dinner.” You bounced at that and your eyes lit up with excitement “not at dinner oppa. Soobin and I are going out to dinner so we won’t be joining you guys tonight so you don’t have to worry about cooking extra.”

Jin let out a small laugh “cooking more is never a worry dear you know that! If that’s the reason you’re dining out then there’s really no reason to.” Soobin spoke up this time and declined with a soft smile and explained how he wanted to treat you to dinner for working hard on the finals and none of the guys could argue with that.

Before you two walked up, you gave the boys one last wave before Soobin carried you over to the elevator and you both disappeared behind the doors. “He doesn’t seem like too bad of a guy” Jin observed but then Hobi butted in “maybe not ‘too bad’ but he’s definitely too handsy! Did you not see how he was basically holding her up by the grip on her ass??”

Namjoon huffed “okay sure but they’re old time friends. And she didn’t look uncomfortable, if anything she looked all too happy to have him around.” His jaw ticked again. “But let’s not be irrational about this. We’re in no position to be upset here, he technically was there for her before us and we can’t change that.” He stood up and collected his book and made way to the elevator to go to the roof to the rooftop garden.

In the silence of the living room Jin flipped to his morning cooking channel and sat back into the couch. “Hyung? Can I ask you something?” Hobi asked and Jin hummed, eyes not leaving the tv as he listened.

“Do you have feelings for y/n?”

Jin paused and muted the tv and turned to fully face Hobi. “Why are you asking?” He lowered his head and chose his next words carefully “I dunno I just feel like out of us all you kinda seem like the least interested in her? Not only that but you’re biologically mothers son, so it makes things a little tricky in most people’s eyes..”

Jin stayed quiet for a minute, looking down at his hands in thought. “It’s okay if you don’t have a answer now, it’s just been on my mind for awhile now.” The silence pushed on till Seokjin finally ran a hand through his hair and sighed. 

“It is quite the tricky situation huh?” He let out a chuckle that made Hobi perk up, happy that he hadn’t hurt the elders feelings with his choice of words. “However because of that, I try to distance myself. I don’t want to get in too close then get addicted to her just to feel the effects in the end when she rejects me because I’m too closely related to her.” 

Hoseok frowned. “I still think you deserve love Hyung. And if what Yoongi-Hyung had said was true then even you have a chance.” Jin’s heart skipped a beat at that, that’s right. You had confessed to him that you liked all the boys as well and it almost sounded too good to be true.

“We’ll see how it goes. How about we make some breakfast? I’m sure the pack of wolves will be down here soon.”

——----

“Ah fuck fuck fuck. You look so fucking pretty under me”

Taehyung pressed a slick hand against the tiled walls for balance as he kept himself steady. His thrusts were becoming faster and messy, hips going past the point of exhaustion searching for the release he needed. He closed his eyes tighter, trying to work the mental image to the max. 

His hand automatically tightening around his length imagining it were you. “Fuck I wanna hear you scream for me” he growled, his teeth digging in painfully at his lip. He could see it already, no scratch that, he could practically hear your whimpers pleas for him to go faster.

It was driving him crazy. He wanted to feel you, taste you, destroy you. He didn’t know what else he could do to get you under him, in his bed, locked in his room for days just destroying you and picking up the pieces just to destroy you again. The image of you sitting prettily on Jimin’s lap burned into his mind. Envy and possessiveness ripped through him.

His hips finally gave that one final thrust that made him spurt out his release onto the tiled ground and wash down the drain. He panted out for air as he let out low curses under his breath trying to collect himself. 

Each brother had their own “catch” when it came to dating that had affected them all in past relationships, but Taehyung’s by far, is the worst. He was overly possessive and jealous. He was really good at hiding it but there were times where he would just burst. Of course it only extended so far, you wouldn’t be the first girl that he’s had to share with his brothers. 

Sure they haven’t ALL gotten with the same girl yet but on multiple occasions him and Jimin would share a beauty, yet he never ever would be envious or jealous of his brother, but instead he would be towards any men who would try to get too close.

It was a really toxic trait that he was conscious of and has taken steps towards fixing, hence how he can hide it well now, but it’s still something that isn’t completely gone. He ran a hand through his wet locks and wrapped and towel around his waist to make his way to his bedroom. 

Walking inside he saw the sprawled out sleeping figure in his bed that he had left there earlier, and turned around to start getting dressed. “Mmm Hyung it’s too early to be doing all that right now. Come back to bed I need a couple more hours of sleep.” Tae ignored him and keep getting dressed for the day, pulling on a simple white tee and some grey joggers.

“Care to tell me why you showed up at my bed mid-morning?” Jungkook groaned and rolled around “y/ns friend came over early so she kicked me out!” He pouted and sat up “I wanted to keep sleeping with her but she forced me out. So to continue my beauty sleep I came here.”

Tae rolled his eyes “so basically I’m second place?” He sat down on the bed with him and picked up his phone to check his notifications. “Well more like you and Jimin are tied for second. She just smells so good and she’s so warm and soft it’s like dreaming before even sleeping.” Taehyung huffed and flicked Jungkook’s forehead. “Keep all that lovey-dovey to yourself. Some of us are suffering here.”

“Speak of that hyung,” Jungkook turned to look at Tae with big eyes. “Why haven’t you made a move yet? Even in terms of just casual touch?” He let out a heavy sigh and ruffled his hair “I have to wait for Chim so we can talk to her together. You know I’m too direct and I’m afraid to scare her away. I really like her and I can tell everyone else does too but in a situation like ours we need to take precautions and go slow.” 

Kook slowly nodded and pulled on a spare shirt in Tae’s closet. “Do you know when he’ll be back from work? We all still need to sit down and plan this vacation.” Looking at his phone Tae shot Jimin a quick text asking about his work hours, the dancer more than likely in a session at the moment and would reply later on.

“Well I’ll see you at breakfast. I need to find Yoongi-hyung I have a couple questions to ask him. And with that Jungkook strode out into the hallway and briefly stopped in front of your door and leaned his head against it.

“Did you know you’re my favorite person in the whole world?” You sighed out and a chuckle was heard. “That’s perfect because you’re mine too!” Next all Jungkook could hear we’re fits of giggles and decided it was his time to back off. He sulked on the way to the elevator making its way up to the next floor to see Yoongi.

He knocked lightly on the door then opened immediately without waiting for a response “huh what-?” Jungkook let out a loud sigh as he tossed himself back onto the bed. “What the hell brat could you be any ruder??”

Jungkook simply sighed again and rolled onto his side to face Yoongi. “Hyung have you done anything with y/n yet that would cross the line of our ‘sibling’ relationship?” Yoongi paused and started at him with wide eyes. He averted his gaze and felt his cheeks heat up.

“I cannot confirm nor deny that I have.” “UGH” Jungkook flopped onto his back once again and balled his hands into fists. “What’s gotten your panties in such a twist?” the younger sat up this time and fisted his hair.

“The taboo of our relationship with her is eating me alive. It’s like I’m so close yet so far. Most nights I can sleep just fine or I’m more than okay doing things like working out or going to the store on my own but I constantly feel like I have to make excuses in order to get her to be close to me. It’s driving me crazy, all I want to do is show her how much I care and it’s hard to say but I’m a guy and she’s so so gorgeous and warm and sweet I just want to devour her.” He spoke so fast that he could feel his lungs bursting with the need for air. 

Yoongi let him sit for a while to collect himself before speaking. “From experience I can say that she likes spontaneous people. And also those who take what they want without feeling remorse. With consent of course, so what I’m trying to say here is, whatever feels right in the moment, just do it. She’s so open minded and driven, I’m sure she won’t mind.” 

Mmm spontaneous he says huh? “Okay thanks hyung!” Yoongi was a little confused about the sudden change in mood but was glad the maknae wasn’t sulking anymore and turned back to his desk as Jungkook basically skipped out.

Jungkook’s mind was running wild at the different possibilities and scenarios that played in his head. On his way to his bedroom he saw you walking out of yours with your towel and a couple of clothes. “Oh hey JK!” You ruffled his hair and gave him a smile. “Hi. Where are you going noona?”

You hummed a tune and gave another smile “I’m hopping in for a quick shower before picking up breakfast! So I gotta get going, I’ll see you later bunny boy.” And with that you left into the elevator and the gears started to shift in Jungkook’s mind. 

Without sparing a breath he went straight into his room and gathered his things. Quickly getting things done so he had some spare time to mentally prepare himself and drop into the mindset he needed. After a while he stripped down bare and wrapped his towel around his hips and strode toward the elevator. 

Once at the place where he wanted to be, he took a deep breath then twisted the knob. The steam of the room hit him all at once, almost not being able to see in the ivory room but he pressed on and walked forward till he found who he was looking for. 

You gasped and your hands went flying to cover your figure from the male that was standing before you. “K-Kookie?” He chuckled darkly and took another hesitant step forward. “No baby, right now I’m Jungkook.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next one will be up VERY soon because it’s already half written but let’s see I always find a way to procrastinate. On a side note if you click my profile and find my bio I have both my insta and twt @ there, I have updates and polls posted on there! Nothing on Twitter so far however because I’ve had no followers on there but once I see people start to join I’ll start posting there too!! Thank you and as always, muah muah!


	11. Promise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your shower was interrupted but maybe that’s not so bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I finally posted and I want to keep a good streak before classes open up for me again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

You raised an eyebrow and forgot all of your previous shyness and strode up to him. “Excuse me?!” You raised a hand up and flicked his forehead “what’s getting into you??” His previous persona dropped and his eyes became large and round, clearly not anticipating this kind of reaction.

“N-no I I-I..” he dropped his face into his hands and started to shake. After a bit he looked back up at you with tears in his eyes. You sighed and took his hand in yours, making him follow you into the bathing area. You took his towel and hung it up on a hook and out of respect for him and his privacy, you didn’t spare a glance down.

You pulled him with you under the water and let it sooth his muscles. Turning to your cubby you pulled out your bottle of shampoo and motioned him to lean down so you could pour some onto his head. Lightly scratching his scalp, you worked the shampoo in till it foamed and then let him rinse it out. 

You then worked in some conditioner and left it in to set while you grabbed your loofah and spurted some body wash on it and began lightly scrubbing at his neck and shoulders. “Now do you care to tell me what all that was?” He kept his eyes clamped shut as you kept washing lower, now at his pecs. 

“I was trying to be spontaneous?” He sighed in defeat and internally cringed. Once you finished off his front half you made him turn and began scrubbing at his back. “I just- Yoongi-hyung told us that there’s a chance that you might like us all back.” You hummed and turned him to face you again, now scrubbing down his arms “I do like you all” his breath caught in his throat for a moment before he thought it out.

“No noona we mean more than just step-siblings. We mean like lovers.” You took his hand and poured a generous amount of shampoo in it and motioned for him to work it into your hair. He worked it in softly, you could ever so often feel the light scrape of his short nails on your scalp. “Yes I still do like you guys.”

He didn’t respond right away, instead helping you wash the suds out of your hair then reaching for the conditioner to do the same to you. “I’m not as experienced as the hyungs. Sure I’ve had sex and relationships before but I’m not a person who gets out much.” He softly combed out your knots then twisted it into a bun and went for the loofah.

“I went to Yoongi hyung for advice on what to do since it seems like he had you figured out, or at least had a bit of a read on you and he advised to be spontaneous. But clearly my idea of ‘spontaneous’ was out of line and I wasn’t thinking with my head” he turned you around to scrub at your back, not daring to try to do your breasts. And you blush at the hidden meaning of what he had said at the end.

Once it seemed like he was done with your back you turned around to look up at him, his eyes quickly averted and you giggled and reached up to rinse the conditioner out your hair.

“Okay hear me out” you took his head into your hands and forced him to look down at you. “Maybe on this little ‘vacation’ we could experiment and I’ll give myself to all of you. If it doesn’t work out then we come home like nothing happened, and if it does then we move on from there.” Jungkook’s face turned scarlet and his eyes were as wide as saucers “y-you heard all of that?”

You smiled mischievously “just that part about the vacation. I was on my way to go shower before bed and I heard you guys. I tried not to spoil it for myself anymore so I ran in.” You could physically see him calm down now and decided to spare him and act like you didn’t hear what Yoongi had said about hidden intentions. 

You let out a low sigh and smiled up at him “I’ve been in here too long” he frowned but nodded “I’m sorry for taking up your time noona you told me you were in a rush but I was selfish and came in here anyway. I’m sorry.” He began to pull away but you held a firm grip on his shoulder and pulled him close. 

You were finally flush against him and listened to him let out the most sinful moan when your skin came in contact with his hard on. You questionably looked up at him, watching the red color bloom across his face. 

“I-I… could you blame me? The girl I’ve been pinning in my mind for over a month is naked in front of me while touching me. I’d be broken if I didn’t get turned on.” It was your turn to blush a deep red. Pinning for over a month?? He thought you looked that good?

Putting pressure on his shoulders you pushed yourself up and he effortlessly held onto you, supporting you from under your thighs respectively. Your gaze bore into his and you could see the flickers of uncertainty in them but you ignored it, fully aware of your actions.

You leaned in and parted your mouth just a bit, letting your lips barely brush against each other. His reciprocating but not moving an inch, both breathing the other in, becoming more conscious of the others heartbeat while chest to chest. 

Finally leaning in you begin a slow rhythm, hands going up to dig themselves in his wet locks. He took what he could get and kept up with you, not changing the rhythm or pushing any limits and you admired him for it definitely, he was a complete gentleman, but you wanted to be ravished. You wanted him to give you a promise for more when you finally give yourself to him.

Pushing on you sped up and made the kiss more frantic as you lightly began to tug on his hair, gently pulling him back. Looking at him now his lips were swollen to a cherry red, his pupils blown wide and his hands clawed desperately into your thighs. 

“Kiss me like you want to Kookie.” You let your hand swipe at his lips and he let his tongue peek out, a cute bunny smile starting to spread out. Finally letting him take over he wasted no time licking into your mouth.

He roughly and expertly played with your mouth, sucking and biting your lips with a cocky smile, knowing you were enjoying it by the little sounds you were making. In an effort to regain control of the situation you grind downward, causing his fingers to dig deeper into the meat of your thighs and the tip of his cock brush at your entrance. 

Ignoring the low moan at the back of your throat you hold your breath to listen to his reaction. His eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted slightly as he let out a low groan “p-please noona” he bucked his hips up again and this time the entire head popped in and you gasped. 

Digging your hands into his shoulders you held yourself higher up and pushed your forehead against his. “Nuh-uh I didn’t say you could take all that. You’re being greedy, sweet boy.” His face burned brighter and his eyes looked anywhere but you. You internally raised an eyebrow at that, storing his reactions in your memory for later. 

You tell him to let you down and he puts you on your feet gently and you walk around him to wrap yourself in your towel then walk back up to him. “We’ll get to trying this out over the vacation, but for now,” you reached back up and planted a soft kiss to his swollen lips. “And make sure you relay the message to your brothers for me too?”

Wrapping your towel tighter around your waist you made your way out the bathroom leaving him behind stunned as you rushed to your room. Once inside you basically slammed the door behind you and tried to catch your breath. “Uh are you okay? You look like you got into a fight.” 

The voice caught you off guard but when looking up you remembered that Soobin was here and you ran into him. Sitting on his lap you held a hand to your chest in an effort to catch your breath. “You couldn’t believe what just happened-“ he pressed a finger to your lips and laughed.

“Before that, can we get some clothes on you please? I can feel you basically throbbing on my thigh.” Your face filled with embarrassment for the second time that day and you quickly got up and found something warm in your drawer.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed since it’s nothing I haven’t seen or felt before but time and place y’know?” He chuckled at the expression you threw back at him. 

You rolled your eyes as you sat back down on the bed and watched him put down his phone and lean back. “Go on” he waved and you rolled your eyes again but went straight to explaining what had happened earlier.

He raised an eyebrow “so you basically told him you’re willing to have an all inclusive orgy with him and his brothers?” Your eyes widened and you slapped his arm “No! I didn’t say all that! All I said was that I’m willing to try something between us.” His eyes narrowed “same difference, what if they all wanna have a go at once? Boom orgy.” 

You threw your head back in defeat and he simply laughed at your expense. “But hey I don’t blame you they’re all really handsome guys and they seem really nice, so although you need to be guarded and take care of yourself, given the circumstances, just do you.” You peered sideways at him and lightly elbowed his side “they’re all really handsome you say? You were basically barking at Namjoon in plain daylight.” 

He gasped in disbelief and looked at you with wide eyes “okay was I fanboying a bit? Yes. I admit to that but BARKING? No, no I was just admiring the view.” You got up to rummage through your closet for something cute to wear for dinner tonight.

“Yeah okay, you basically creamed your pants when he confirmed that Yoongi is his brother.” Before you knew it you were on the floor uncontrollably laughing. Soobin had come up behind you and made to fall with a large thump just to pin you down and tickle you.

Suddenly Jimin busted in and looked down at the scene before him. His eyes were puffy and his hair was tousled from sleep in a sinister way that made your core throb, his lips parted slightly in shock but then his face tinted pink. “Ah sorry, I heard a loud thump that woke me up and made me worry so I came to check up but, …sorry for interrupting” he bowed and quickly ran out the room.

Your thoughts were a little jumbled and you didn’t fully understand why he reacted like that till you looked down at the position you and Soobin were in and groaned.

He held you down by the shoulders, one knee in between your thighs and his face inches from yours. While you were down on your back with just a sports bra and some soft shorts on. You pressed a foot to Soobin’s hip and basically kicked him off you.

“Jeez now you’re gonna treat me like 8th best because you’re drooling over all of them?” He sighed as he brushed off his jeans and straightened his shirt. You scoffed and began changing into ripped jeans. “You’re always my number one, I just don’t wanna upset them before I get a taste.” You smiled evilly and bit your tongue. 

“You little minx! I can’t tell if it’s just the horny talking or you actually think like this.” You shrugged and clasped your bra on and pulled on a v-neck knit sweater that kept the girls out but you were still warm in. “You learn new things everyday.” He rolled his eyes at you and began gathering his coat, phone, and keys.

“By the way I wanna go shopping for a couple things before dinner so look out for that, it’s a bit of a surprise.” You raised an eyebrow but decided not to question it as you both were already walking down to the elevator to make a stop at the main floor to let the guys know you’d be going out.

Stepping out the elevator you heard a couple of low whispers and you and Soobin turned to each other with identical expressions of confusion. In the kitchen table all the brothers can be seen in different states of concentration. Some reviewed papers and looked through books while others were clicking away on laptops.

It took Soobin clearing his throat for them all to snap their heads up from their tasks and you involuntarily took a step back when all of their gazes landed on you.

Their hooded eyes are already stripping you in their heads, and you couldn’t help but move to slowly hide behind Soobin and squeak out what you needed to say. 

“Uhm we’re going out now guys, we should be back fairly early but still don’t wait up for us.” They all nodded, their eyes still on you as you walked back into the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof? If I’m honest when I was re-reading for errors I keep squealing lmao maybe it’s just me but I really liked this chapter. As always thank you for reading! Love you all muah muah!


	12. A risky decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend your last bit of quality time with Soobin before your finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovelies! I’m sorry I took FOREVER!! I decided to reward you all with a longer chapter to make up for lost time 😩 I hope you all enjoy!

You both enter the car in silence and let out a combined sigh of relief. Soobin started the car and pulled out of the driveway “okay so what the fuck was that?” You peered out the window at the moving city and chuckled “I think that’s them looking determined? I’m not sure but I do know that I’m definitely in for it during this little vacation.” You sighed, letting your mind wander slightly, keeping your gaze out the window while Soobin rambled on about how you shouldn’t be so nonchalant about everything.

He eventually pulled up to a mall that wasn’t too far from the house and paused to turn and look at you seriously. “Just trust me on this okay? Keep an open mind and hear me out.” You figured that it must be important and nodded. He led you both through the mall and stopped at a very raunchy looking store.

“Uhm Soobin..” He yanked at your hand and dragged you into the store “shut up. Don’t wanna hear it. You said you’d stay open minded.” You looked around to see some couples and a couple of single women scattered throughout the store. 

Letting Soobin tug you through you got glimpses of the items sold there and your face turned beet red “B-but a sex shop?” he huffed at you again and stopped in front of a display “I said trust me women goddamn.” You looked up to see vibrators of all different kinds and colors.

Soobin scanned the shelves till he pulled out two different boxes and handed them to you. One was a small box with a picture of a remote controlled pink clit focused viborator and the other was similar but instead came with small twin ones that were nipple focused. You felt the color drain from your face as you slowly turned to look up at Soobin “what am I supposed to do with these tourture devices??”

Soobin sighed and rubbed at his forehead “look, you don’t need to go through with my plan or even use them but I will buy them for you. I feel like starting with something small like this will be like a small peace offering and maybe they’ll go easy on you before running a train on your ass.” You gasped and slapped his arm as he laughed at you pulling you out to another section.

“For my second gift I’m getting you some lingerie. I saw your closet and you live like a comfy old lady. We’re trying to seduce these men so pick out a couple of pieces that you like.” You glared at him and he shrugged “I’m literally doing you a favor. My bad for being a good friend and trying to get you laid.” You sighed and let out a low “dumbfuck” before you turned to search through the racks for something cute.

After everything was settled and Soobin paid out front, the two of you headed up to the roof for rooftop dining. The place was fairly new so not much was going on once you both were seated. “I’m starving I can eat this whole ass menu” You snickered at his words “fatass.”

He scoffed “I don’t wanna hear that you want dessert then because I refuse to pay for it now.” You frowned and poked at his arm “come on don’t be mean” he instead ignored you for the waitress that came over and asked for your orders.

Soobin took a swig of his drink and looked at you determined “okay let’s get down to business. Who do you like the most?” You thought about it for a moment “well I can’t say I have favorites, it’s more like I know some of them better than I know others.” He frowned “well that’s no fun.” 

You laughed at that and he sighed “I’ve really missed you. It’s hard not being with someone anymore when they used to be up your ass everyday.” You laughed at him again and pressed your hands together “I’ve missed you too. And your mom's cooking. I should swing by sometime and have her cook for me.”

The food was served at the table and Soobin took a big bite out of his meat “she’ll be so happy to see you. Did you know asks me about you everyday and nags me about our break up?” You took a sip of your soda and smiled “yeah she was more heartbroken than we were.” The two of you laughed together and finished off the night, pulling up into the driveway of the house and silently creeping in.

The house was silent and the main floor was empty. You and Soobin figured everyone was already in bed so you both went back to your room and closed the door with a small click. 

The finals were the day after tomorrow and you were a little nervous but decided to bask in Soobins company for the night before he left for work in the morning. Changing into pajamas you both comfortably laid in bed and watched a random romcom that lulled you both to sleep.

The next morning the house was still silent but you were up pretty early so you could cook Soobin breakfast before he had to leave for work. You padded into the kitchen and threw on a random apron. Looking through the cabinets you settled for something simple but still delicious.

Stepping into the supply closet you brought out the deep frier and set it on the counter top and began pouring in the oil, then taking out potatoes and leaving them to run under warm water while you took out the carton of eggs from the fridge.

You cracked a few into a bowl before opening the cabinet above you to pick out some seasoning. It was a tad too high so you reached up on your tippy toes until you saw a hand reach for it, their body pressing closely to your back. 

“Here you go gorgeous” they set the seasoning on the counter in front of you but stayed pressed close and wrapped their arms around your waist. You twisted in confusion and looked up to see luscious lips and sharp eyebrows “oh- good morning Jin” he gave you a wide smile but didn’t release you when you turned back to the bowl and beat the eggs.

Jin hummed and leaned in closer so his head was right above your shoulder looking down at you cutting up potatoes into strips for fries. His hands roaming the space between your waist and hips. 

You couldn’t help but let your mind wander a bit with the way he was touching you, clenching your thighs slightly as you felt his breath feather your cheek.

“Uhm Jin-oppa.. is everything okay? You’re really close to me.” You could feel your cheeks start to heat up at the images flashing in your mind, him bending you over right here tugging down your shorts and fucking into you at a brutal pace, or him sitting you up on the counter so you could watch his pretty face contort in pleasure when he beats into you how he likes.

You let out a shaky sigh and before he could answer, you mistakenly pressed your hips back into his and jumped when you felt his hard on. He removed his hands from your hips and placed them on the counter caging you in and keeping you tightly pressed against him “oh little one don’t provoke me more than you already have. I can only hold back for so long.” He whispered into your ear.

You shivered lightly at seriousness in his voice and cleared your throat before speaking again “and how exactly did I provoke you?” You could hear Jin chuckle darkly and bring his lips up to ghost around your neck.

“Too many ways” he whispered out, “first your flirty little promise for our vacation, then wearing my favorite apron so prettily in your flimsy pajamas, and now pushing onto me like a horny little thing. Did you not expect me to react sweetheart? I may be the oldest but I am a man after all.” 

He finally let his lips grace your neck, leaving goosebumps in its wake as he trailed up to your ear and he bit down on the lobe “oh pretty girl you can’t imagine all the dirty little things I want to do to you.” You sucked in some air and let a moan catch at the back of your throat, feeling the way his hard on pulsed behind you through the thin fabric of your sleepwear. 

“Y/n?” Jin jumped back and separated from you, quickly pulling on an apron. Soobin stepped around the island and walked in the kitchen already dressed for work. “Good morning Soobin” Jin greeted with a small smile and Soobin bowed “Good morning.”

He turned back to you and smiled “what are you cooking? That isn’t for me is it?” You rolled your eyes at him and pushed him out the kitchen “don’t start acting up now. It should be done soon, go sit and watch something while you wait.” He was a little confused but sat on the couch, pulling out his phone.

You went back into the kitchen and found Jin finishing off what you started, already plating the food and smiling. He pulled you close by the hips and smirked “this wasn’t a random act of kindness gorgeous I expect you to pay me back” his gaze landed on your lips then back up to your eyes with a sly smile. 

He pulled back and hooked his apron back up, walking out into the living room wishing Soobin a good day at work before disappearing into the elevator. You took the two plates of omelettes with french fries to the dining table and called Soobin over. You both ate with casual conversation and once you were both done, you walked him out to his car.

“Call me everyday, you have to tell me EVERYTHING. I expect you to hold nothing back. I need to know that everything is going okay.” You nodded at everything he was saying and pushed him into the car closing his door for him. Before you could ignore him and walk away, he rolled down the window and held onto your shirt.

“Seriously though, anything that happens that makes you uncomfortable at all. I’ll be there in a flash I promise.” You finally gave in and hugged him through the window “I know I know. Thanks Soob. Love you.” He smiled and waved at you “love you too. Safe travels.” And with that he sped off and you pressed your fingers to your temples. You loved that boy but sometimes he was a headache. 

——-

The exams felt like a fever dream, everything passed by so fast and now you were finally free. You walked into the house and like always, stopped at the living room to find all the boys there, dressed up with several luggage pushed to one corner. You looked at them confused and Hoseok smiled “how did your finals go?” You rocked on your heels before stretching “Not as bad as I thought everything you all did to help really stuck with me so thank you I’m grateful to you all.” 

They all smiled and Taehyung pulled you in for a hug that was soon multiplied by six as the rest of the boys joined in, making you giggle at their loving dynamic. They all pulled back and Yoongi yawned “okay now go pack your bags we don’t want to be late.” You blinked at him and cocked your head “I thought we were gonna leave sometime later this week?”

Jimin snickered and your gaze flickered over to him “we wanted to be generous and bump the vacation up so our cute little sister can relax sooner. Aren’t we kind little one?” Namjoon coughed and elbowed Jimin’s side while Hobi turned you and whisked you over to the elevator “chop chop we’re burning daylight here.” Pressing the button, he let you in and gave you a small wave as the doors shut and you took a deep breath.

Your bag was now packed and you sat on the edge of the bed looking down at the toys in your hands. You had already put batteries in them and washed them thoroughly and now all you had to do was put them on and offer the remotes to the boys. Simple. 

You groaned and laid back staring up at the ceiling “Wouldn’t this come off as too desperate?” Sighing, you decided to bite the bullet and just take the chance, sliding the first toy into your panties so it was resting right on your clit and sliding the twin toys in each cup of your bra on your nipples.

You did a once over in the mirror, smoothing out your sun dress and checking for visible lumps that would make it obvious that you were wearing anything at all. You popped the handle up on your suitcase and pulled it out into the hallway and into the elevator.

The boys were still all casually waiting in the living room talking amongst each other until they all turned to you and the room went silent. They all checked you out silently before some snapped out of it “This dress is absolutely adorable!” Hoseok came up to you, held your hand and made you do a spin. The boys all gasping in awe hyping you up.

You laughed and asked them all to settle down because you wanted to talk to them seriously. Hoseok sat back down and looked up at you tentatively along with the rest of them. Biting at your lip nervously, you decided to take a deep breath “let’s play a game. It’ll last from here till we get to the vacation destination.” 

They all slowly agreed, slightly confused, but intrigued. You held up the two remotes and let out a shaky breath “I’m wearing two toys, one on my clit and the other on my nipples” the boys eyes looked at you surprised and Taehyung let out a low “fuck” and you watched as Jimin bit into a plump lip. 

“So decide amongst yourselves who gets to get a remote” you dropped your head in your hands and let out a silent scream. “Couldn’t we have picked a less lame way to pick something like this?” Yoongi groaned out, and you looked up to see them standing around in a circle with different states of rock, paper, or scissors on their hands.

“This is the only trusted way to carry out serious decisions hyung.” Taehyung rushed out, too concentrated on the game before him. Hobi lost with a groan and frowned “I need to win next round.” A minute later your eyes flickered from Hoseok to the cheers that Jungkook was letting out.

He ran up to you while the others rushed to play the next round and looked down at you with large eyes filled with wonder. “I won Noona! Can I get my prize now?” You felt your face heat up at his enthusiasm and slowly handed it to him.

He gave you a bunny smile and felt the smoothness of the matte pink finish of the remote before quickly pressing a button making you squeeze your legs together and lose balance, letting out a squeak. He immediately turned it off after and chuckled “wow it’s actually there” you could hear the rest of the boys quickly resume their game and argue about fairness.

Next a dimple filled smile made its way over to you “princess?” He held out his hand with a smirk and you placed it in his palm. “I’ll spare you for now, we have a plane to catch.” He walked past you and retrieved his luggage, wheeling it to the elevator. You felt Hobi hook an arm around your waist and pull you toward the elevator.

The ride to the airport wasn’t as long as you thought it would be and none of the boys had tried anything yet. You all walked to security and waited on the short line to get scanned, you all taking off your shoes and jewelry. Once everyone got through you all went to the gate and walked out into the field and up the steps of the private jet. 

“Ever flown by jet? Most girls are impressed by these things.” Taehyung asked casually and you rolled your eyes. “I don’t understand why it doesn’t register to you all that we were well off before my father got married. Private jets are my everyday life too.” He raised an eyebrow and grabbed your chin “watch it with that smart mouth. It’ll bite you in the ass one day.” You huffed and glared at him “at least it’ll do more than you could ever do.” He growled and applied pressure making you huff and pull out of his hold.

You walked up into the jet first and sat in the middle of a row with three seats. Looking up, you saw all the boys notice your choice and fight over the seats, settling it with another game of rock, paper, scissors. You decided to ignore them and pull out your phone to look over your messages when you felt someone sit at your side happily. 

Seokjin gave you a small smile and fixed his seat making it recline and got comfortable. Next a hand was placed on your head and gave you a gentle pat as you turned to see that it was Namjoon setting down and calmly pulling out a book, then buckling in his seat belt.

We watched the flight attendants show us the usual precautions and regular plane emergency procedures. Soon the attendants asked if you would like any drinks and you sat up, but before you could answer you felt the rumble of pleasure on your chest, full force and jerked forward.

“Miss? Is everything okay?” The attendant looked down at you concerned and you coughed, quickly glaring at Namjoon and felt the power level decrease. “Ah I-I’m okay I just had a cough stuck in my throat for a second there.” She smiled and nodded before asking you again and then moved to Jin.

When she walked away you turned to Namjoon and frowned “you could’ve picked any time to do that and you choose to do it in front of a flight attendant?!” Namjoon snickered and looked down at you with a mischievous smile “it’s fun to watch you squirm. You’re lucky I didn’t keep it on so I could watch you struggle to talk to her through your little moans.” He hid a smile behind his hand and turned back to his book, not even giving you the chance to answer.

After a while you watched Seokjin lower the blind to the window and pull up his sleep mask, relaxing back into his chair. You figured you should take a nap too, not wanting to be tired when you got there. When you finally relaxed you felt a low buzz below and your eyes snapped open. You turned to look behind you in between the seats and found Jungkook smiling widely while casually conversing with Yoongi about streaming.

The vibrations gradually got more powerful and you bit down on your lower lip, and gripped onto the arm rests trying to not make a sound. After the toy was at full power you could faintly hear it if you were close enough and because of that you felt Namjoon’s stare burn into you. He turned the power up on his own toy and your chest arched upward and you had to clamp a hand down on your mouth to keep it shut. 

You heard a chuckle behind you and you sucked in an annoyed breath. It’s really interesting that they think it’s funny to mess with you like this. You started bucking your hips into the air and heard Jin suck in a breath, placing a warm hand to your thigh and groaning at the sight. You pushed your head into your seat and shut your eyes tight trying to control your movements, your orgasm close.

You let out one last gasp of ecstasy before both were turned off in sync and you heard the two snicker. You let your gaze fall to Namjoon’s phone that he had been using to talk to Jungkook and let out a whine.

You could feel your orgasm start to dissolve and you pouted, getting up in rebellion and to try and finish off in the bathroom. Namjoon tried to stop you with a stern look on his face that made you melt on the inside but you ignored him and still moved out the row of seats and walked to the back of the plane. 

Your arm was suddenly pulled and you stumbled into the bathroom with lips immediately attacking your neck, hands tracing up and down your body. You couldn’t help but gasp and try to push them away but they growled.

“You’re so unfair. Such a bad girl it’s infuriating.” Their hands kept groping you over the clothes and trailing kisses down your neck, making the skin there damp. It took a second for the gears in your mind to shift but once they did you knew who it was. “T-Tae?”

He lifted your dress a bit and gripped onto your thigh “ah now you want to acknowledge me? After playing around with your other brothers and ignoring me? That’s not very fair of you noona.” 

You could feel your heart thumping loudly in your ears, not quite out of fear but out of how he was making you feel with his deep voice and rough touches. You were already too worked up from the teasing the boys had done to you earlier and you were just about ready to burst. 

Next thing you knew you were pushed up against the wall, one strong arm held you in place by the waist while the other pulled the toy off of you and used two fingers to pump in and out of you at a rapid pace.

He closed into your ear and whispered “who knew you could make such dirty noises?” He began leaving wet open mouthed kisses down your neck and onto your shoulder blade while the wet sounds of your pussy filled the small space. 

He tugged the collar of your dress down till right below the collarbone to suck a dark hickey there then pulled back to admire his work and growled. His thumb eventually raised up to rub smooth circles at your clit making you bite back a moan and arching off the wall making him chuckle. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this sweetheart. Feeling you clench around me? Fuuuuck feel how hard you’re making me sweet girl.” He brought his hips closer and you felt his hardness against your thigh, feeling the heat from it and the way it pulsed against you made you clench harder and Taehyung let out a low moan.

“Fuck you’re filthy, you wanna be pounded open by my cock hmm? Slamming into you till I fill you with my seed pretty thing? Or do you want to stuff that smart mouth of yours instead and have you teary eyed trying to take me fully?” He growled.

You couldn’t take this much longer. You needed your release. The feeling was bubbling up in your lower stomach but no release followed. You bucked your hips against his fingers and moaned his name when he curled his fingers to hit your sweet spot. “What was that baby? What did you call me?” 

He raised his arm from your waist and pressed his chest onto yours to have you sandwiched between him and the wall. He now used his free hand to grip onto your hip, holding you up high enough for him to rut against your thigh. 

He captured your lips with his, pushing and pulling on your hips and licking up the inside of your mouth reverently and you moaned his name once again when he pulled away “T-taehyung.” He suddenly stopped rutting and pushed you up higher on the wall and removed his hand from your heat, and hooked your knees over his shoulders so he was face to face with your pussy.

“You’re lucky I want to see this pretty cunt cum for me.” He breathed, the vibration of his words against you making you shiver before he dived in making you let out a loud moan then a squeak when he pinched your thigh. “As much as I’d love to hear you come undone don’t forget the situation we’re in, greedy girl. You don’t want anyone to come in here to see you off your game hmm?”

You kept one hand in his hair and the other clamping your mouth shut and simply closed your eyes at the feeling of him lapping harshly at your clit, finally bringing you closer to orgasm till your blood ran cold. You faintly heard a “y/n?” And could see the door slowly open to reveal Jimin peering in with wide eyes.

Taehyung didn't let up, instead he lapped with more gusto that made your thighs tremble. Jimin slowly walked in and closed the door behind him, locking it and keeping his hooded gaze on you.

“Tsk tsk tsk that’s no fair chickie, why does Tae get to play before the rest of us? Here I am worried if you got air sick but instead you’re just here being feasted on.” He raised an eyebrow at the satisfied grunts Taehyung was making and rolled his eyes.

He let his eyes run up and down each part of your exposed skin and raised a hand to rub at his lip before he bit it harshly “I’ll go but wait till I get my turn.” He turned to leave and peeked in one last time “you won’t regret it.”

Taehyung moaned a “finally” and brought a hand to finger your heat again at a brutal pace. The toys on your nipples began to buzz at full power again and you buried a hand roughly into Taehyung's hair and you could hear him groan against you. 

Your thighs tightened around his head and your back arched off the wall. Pulling tightly on his locks you relentlessly rutted your hips into his face as you came, stars filling your vision as you threw your head back.

When you finally came down Taehyung gently lowered you, fixing your dress and returning the toy to its original place between your panties and clit. Looking up at him you could see his chest heaving and his face shiny with your juices and a smug smile.

He licked his lips then wiped off the rest of the juices with tissue before pressing a rough kiss to your lips and striding out, leaving you behind. You glanced in the mirror to see that he made a mess out of you and quickly fixed whatever you could before walking back out.

All arguments suddenly stopped and everyone’s eyes fell on you, heated stares bore into you while Taehyung simply smiled smugly and you glared at him while you went back to your seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! As always, leave me comments! I really hope you all like Soobin I work hard on his character! Thanks for reading! Muah muah!


End file.
